


What's happening to me?

by bumblebee1220



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee1220/pseuds/bumblebee1220
Summary: What happens to Mulder after he rejoins the land of the living? How will Scully and him cope with the changes that lie ahead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has some elements from a dream I had. First time I'm turning an X-Files dream into a story. Hope you enjoy. Comments always welcomed. Thank you  
> I write on here AO3 for fun and for free. Please do not pay to read my works anywhere. This is the only place I post my works. If they are posted anywhere else, they do not have my permission to do so.

“Scully, I think I have it.”  
Scully waddled into the room to see that Mulder had indeed finished putting the crib together. It only took him two hours but he did it. Ever since Mulder was abducted and returned although he was dead and now back, things have been very strained for them. Mulder won’t talk about anything including the reason he was putting a crib together.  
“Thank you Mulder. It looks great. I could’ve done it but I appreciate it.”  
“You shouldn’t be doing these things.”  
“Mulder, I’m having a baby I can still do things and you yourself are still recovering from your abduction.”  
“I don’t want to talk about that.”  
“We don’t have to. Just know you can. There is something we need to talk about. Join me in the living room.”  
The two walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. Scully turned toward Mulder seeing the still fading scars on his face. She took a deep breath before speaking.  
“I know you don’t want to talk about the baby but we need to. I need you to understand something. Mulder, I found out I was pregnant the day you went missing. That’s why I was sick in Oregon. I spent the first few months shaken to the core because you were gone and I was alone and scared. Then finding you the way we did almost killed me. I was growing a life inside me and yet yours was taken. Saving you from that virus saved a part of me. I didn’t want to go on without you in our lives.”  
He looked into her eyes at that but didn’t speak.  
“Mulder, this baby, this miracle was given to me by you. This is your baby, your child.”  
“I… I don’t know what to say. I’ve been back six weeks and every time I look at you, I had hope that it was mine. I’ve missed soo much Scully. How do I even begin to fix that?”  
“You already are. You’re here now. You’ve put the crib together. You’re coming with me to the birthing classes. Mulder, you can’t change what happened. You can only move forward. I’ve got a doctor’s appointment tomorrow, come with me.”  
“OK.”  
“Mulder, I know you’ve been through a lot and it’s going to take time to heal. I won’t push you. If you’re not ready then don’t go. I only mentioned it because they’re doing another ultrasound and thought you’d like to see our baby.”  
“I’d like that. Thank you. Scully, there is something I feel I should tell you but I’m not sure how you’re going to take it so I’m just going to say it. The first few nights home were bad. I couldn’t sleep, I hardly ate and really couldn’t focus. The little I slept only led to me bolting awake in a cold sweat.”  
“Nightmares?”  
“Maybe. I couldn’t remember the dreams.”  
“Are you still having them?”  
“No but I felt I needed to tell you.”  
She squeezed his hand in appreciation. They continued their day preparing the baby’s room. While eating dinner, Mulder asked “Are you going to keep working after the baby?”  
“You mean as an agent? Yes. I plain on going back. Agent Doggett can’t do it alone and since you got fired, someone needs to keep an eye on things. Right now I don’t do much other then paperwork and research but I miss it.”  
“I figured you would say that. I guess a part of me hoped you’d give it up and go back to medicine. Who’s going to watch the little one?”  
“You.”  
“Me? Scully I don’t know anything about taking care of a baby.”  
“Well, considering you are going to be a father in about six weeks, I’d say you should start learning. Mulder, I have faith in you. You can take down killers so I’m pretty sure you can handle changing a diaper and feeding our baby.”  
“Thanks Scully. You always know what to say. I’ll do my best.”  
Mulder stared blankly at the screen as the doctor moved the wand over Scully’s belly. He was looking at his unborn child. Scully looked up at him grabbed his hand and watched a tear stream down his face. He was in awe seeing his baby for the first time.   
He was quiet on the way back to Scully’s apartment. Too quiet for Scully.  
“Mulder? Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Say something. Please. You haven’t said a word since the doctor’s office. Talk to me.”  
“I’m fine Scully. This is just a lot to take in. I’m going to drop you off and head back to my place. I need to be alone right now. I just need to process.”  
“Ok. If you need anything just call.”  
Scully spent the rest of the day washing baby clothes and organizing them by size. Everything was neutral. Part of her wished she knew what she was having but she couldn’t think of finding that out without Mulder by her side. She had a feeling she knew but wasn’t saying anything as long as her baby was healthy that’s all she really cared about.  
Scully headed to bed early that night. Pregnancy was taking a toll on her energy. She had not heard from Mulder since he dropped her off. She knew him well enough not to push him. He would call when he was ready.  
Scully was woken from a deep sleep to her phone ringing.  
“Scully.”  
“It’s me.”  
“Mulder, what’s wrong? It’s two in the morning.”  
“I… don’t know.”  
“You don’t know? What happened?”  
“Sick.”  
Scully heard moaning on the line followed by vomiting. She quickly got out of bed, grabbed clothes and ran to the bathroom to use the toilet and throw on clothes.  
“Mulder! Talk to me. Mulder. Mulder, hang on. I’m on my way.”  
With that Scully grabbed her keys and bag and bolted out of the apartment. She arrived at Mulder’s apartment in record time. She used her key and entered his apartment.  
“Mulder.”  
She walked into his bedroom but he wasn’t there. The bathroom light was on so she went by the door and was saddened by the sight in front of her. Mulder was hunched over the sink. His back was covered in sweat. His hair was sticking up all over the place.  
“Mulder. Are you alright?”  
“I feel….like hell.”  
“I’m here. You think you’re going to be sick again or can you come sit down?”  
“Think I’m ok for now.”  
Scully helped him sit on the edge of the bed. He really did look bad. She started checking him over.   
“Did you eat anything that didn’t seem right? Drink anything?”  
“No and no.”  
“Just take your time and tell me what happened.”  
“I… felt fine all afternoon. I…. went to bed around eleven. Then all of a sudden, I bolted awake dripping wet. I just about made it to the bathroom before… you know.”  
“You’ve been throwing up since then?”  
“Yeah. I haven’t been able to keep anything down.”  
“I have some ideas. It may be just a bug or something you ate but I have a theory you may not like.”  
“What is it?”  
“I think it’s stress related. Here me out. You’ve been through a great deal of trauma and are processing it all. Not to mention the baby. I know you don’t want to think about what happened but I think you need to.”  
Mulder looked at her with glass eyes before he spoke.  
“Help.. bucket.”  
Scully knew what he meant and grabbed the tiny garbage pail in the room getting it to Mulder just in time. He started vomiting again. Scully felt soo bad for him. She got a cool wet cloth and returned to him wiping his brow.   
“I’m going to run down to my car. I think I have something in my medical bag that can help you. I’ll be back in a few. Just hang in there.”  
“Mulder grabbed her wrist before she could move.  
“No. Don’t…leave me.”  
“Mulder, I’ll be right back.”  
“Scared. Don’t wanna be alone.”  
“OK. I’ll stay right here. It’s going to be alright I promise.”  
Once he was sure he wasn’t going to be sick again, they got up and headed for the bathroom so Mulder could clean up a bit and the can could be as well. Scully got him into bed leaving the can next to him just in case.  
“I’m going to get you something to drink. You need to stay hydrated. I’ll be right back.”  
By the time she did get back, Mulder was half asleep. She put the drink on the nightstand and kissed his forehead before going to her side of the bed. She would not be sleeping until she knew Mulder was alright.  
“Scully, it was horrible.”  
“Just sleep now. I’m here. You’re safe. We can talk when you feel better. Just close your eyes.”  
Scully held his hand while he fell asleep. She watched him as if anything could tear her away. He slept right through the rest of the night. Scully caught a few winks herself but was just glad to see Mulder had slept.  
“Morning.”  
“Morning. How do you feel?”  
“Better except my mouth tastes like something died in it and my throat’s sore.”  
“Why don’t you brush your teeth and take a shower? I’ll make you some tea and toast. You should try and eat but first let me use the bathroom. Your child likes to dance on my bladder.”  
That got a smile out of him. Mulder came out of the bedroom in fresh clothes to the smell of toast and honey ginger tea.   
“Thanks Sully. I mean for everything not just last night.”  
“Mulder, I love you. I will be here for you for everything and anything you need. You do the same for me. When I was sick, how many times did you sit watch over me, sleep on the couch or hold my hair back while I was vomiting? It’s what we do for each other.”  
“I know but last night was something different. It was all of a sudden.”  
“Mulder, you said something before you fell asleep. You said ‘it was horrible’. What was horrible?”  
Mulder just looked at her as he sipped his tea.  
“Were you remembering?”  
“No. I mean nothing more than before.”  
“Do you want to talk about it? Tell me what you remember?”  
“I don’t know. I know I should talk about it but at the same time, it scares the hell out of me.”  
“I understand that. If you were thinking about it, that could’ve been why you were sick.”  
“I guess but there is something I do want to talk to you about something.”  
“Ok.”  
“I did some thinking and I was thinking that we should move in together. I think we should get a house, raise our child together in a home with a yard.”  
“You want to get a house? Together?”  
“Yeah. After I dropped you off yesterday, I drove down to the park. I just sat in the car and watched kids run around, go down the slide and get pushed on the swings by their parents and I realized something. I want that for my child, our child. I didn’t have the greatest relationship with my father and I don’t want that for my son or daughter. I will admit I’m shit scared but I want to be with you and the baby.”  
“Mulder, you will be an amazing father. I know it. I knew when I asked you to donate, that I wanted you involved with the baby. I know how much you love and care for me and will do the same for our child. Don’t doubt yourself. I think it’s a wonderful idea to get a house. I just don’t see how before the baby’s born.”  
“We can start looking. If the baby comes before the house, that’s ok. Your apartment is set up enough for the time being. We’ll find a house and then move.”  
“I like that idea. Mulder, I have to admit something.”  
“What, Scully?”  
“I’m scared to death. I’ve had some complications through the pregnancy. Nothing to serious but still. I worry about a lot. What if something is wrong? What if they try to hurt the baby to get to us?”  
“Scully, listen to me. I was at the appointment yesterday. The baby is perfectly healthy. I know what you fear. I fear it too but we both saw the ultrasound. That little miracle you are carrying is perfect. As for that bastard, you heard Marita, he’s dying of lung cancer. And did you forget that they pushed him down the flight of stairs and stepped over him? They cannot hurt us anymore.”  
“I know but I can’t help it. we thought he was dead before too.”  
“We will navigate this journey together. Now I say we crack open that computer and start house hunting and before you ask, yes I’m feeling much better after eating.”  
She smiled at that before speaking, “Mulder, promise me you won’t leave me, us again?”  
“Scully, I’m not going anywhere no matter what. I promise.”  
“Good. Now let’s find us a house.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder and Scully go about their everyday lives all the while searching for a home to raise their child. It’s been two weeks since Mulder’s scared night call. He has been well since. At least Scully thinks he is. He won’t talk about anything just finding a house.  
“Umm, Scully. Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course. I need a break anyway. My feet are killing me.”  
“Does anyone know that the little bundle there is ours? Did you tell them I’m the father?”  
“’Not officially. I never told anyone. I think Skinner knows though. I mean I never said anything but he’s been supporting me through it all. He said something to me at your funeral. He said he didn’t think you were the last of the Mulders.”  
“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”  
“At first, I kept the whole thing a secret except for Skinner. I didn’t want Kersh to find out. I needed to stay at work in order to find you. I knew the search team wasn’t so I had to. When Doggett moved to the X-Files, I know I should’ve told him I was pregnant as my partner he should’ve known. I couldn’t. It’s not that I was ashamed to say you ere the father. I was trying to protect you. You were gone and I didn’t want anything to tarnish your reputation.”  
“I understand at work but you didn’t even tell your mother?”  
“I think she suspects it’s you. I mean who else could it be?”  
“Why didn’t you tell her?”  
“I guess, I was scared. You were gone and if I said it out loud that the baby was yours, it’d be too much for me. I’m sorry Mulder. I should’ve said something to mom. She loves you and would be thrilled by the news. She was when I told her I was pregnant.”  
“It’s ok to be scared Scully. When you were missing, I was the same way. I was lost without you. But I’m back, and I’m not going anywhere. Now, no one says we can’t tell people now. I’m out of a job anyway. Kersh won’t go after you with me gone and Skinner’s on our side. Your mom will be happy. What do you say to having a few over for dinner?”  
“Like who?”  
“Your mom, Skinner, maybe Doggett and Monica, nothing big.”  
“Well considering I’m due in like a month, nothing big sounds good. What about the guys?”  
“We can visit with them another time. What do you say?”  
“I guess. It would be nice to finally tell mom.”  
“Then it’s settled. I’ll handle the food, you just get everyone here.”  
“Since when do you cook?”  
“Who said I was cooking? I’m ordering. Call it catering.”  
A few days passed and everyone was looking forward to the get together. Scully was nervous of course and more uncomfortable as time went on. Mulder was in edge about something but he wouldn’t tell her. She believed he had a nightmare but wouldn’t press.  
Maggie was the first to arrive. She insisted on bringing something so Scully told her she could bring her famous chocolate cake, which she did. Skinner arrived with a bottle of wine and sparkling water for Scully. Monica and John brought a lovely floral arrangement. Dinner was fine and everyone chatted. But soon the tension grew. Skinner was the first to break it open.  
“Not that I’m complaining but I’ve known you two eight years and I’ve never had a meal with either of you unless on a case. What’s the occasion?”  
Mulder looked to Scully before nodding. He was going to let her do this.   
“Well, for starters I can’t thank you all enough for everything you’ve done for me and helping bring Mulder back to us. To me. With that being said, I know you have questions regarding the baby. How does a woman who can’t have children end up pregnant? I don’t know but here I am weeks away from giving birth with the man I love right next to me. I’m going to be a mother and….Mulder a father.”  
“Dana, honey. Are you saying what we think you’re saying?”  
“If you’re thinking Mulder is the father, then yes. Mulder is the father.”  
Maggie hugged Dana tight. Skinner shook Mulder’s hand as did John while Monica have him a hug. Monica was recently transferred to help John while Scully was on leave. Everyone was thrilled with the news. Before dessert, Mulder excused himself and headed toward the bedroom.   
Scully looked concerned when Mulder hadn’t returned after a few minutes. Maggie noticed her daughter’s tension as did the others but only she thought to speak about it.  
“Dana, is Fox alright? He got a little pale before he excused himself.”  
“I’m sure he’s fine. This has just been a lot for him.”  
“Dana, has he talked about any of what happened?” Monica asked softly.  
“No. I don’t want to push him but I wish he would. A few weeks ago, he called me in the middle of the night soo sick and weak, it scared him. I got there as fast as I could and stayed with him. By morning he was fine. I think it’s stress. We didn’t get a chance to tell you all but we’re looking at houses. Mulder really wants to be a family and have a yard for the baby to play in.”  
The chattering about houses continued but still Mulder did not return. His dessert still sat on the table waiting to be eaten. Scully had waited long enough. She pushed herself out of her chair and headed toward the bedroom. She gently opened the door and walked in but no Mulder.  
“Mulder?”  
No response. Then she heard a moan from the bathroom. She carefully opened it and saw Mulder with his head down clutching the sink. She stepped in and closed the door.  
“Mulder? Are you alright?”  
“I… I don’t know.”  
“What happened?”  
“I… umm, got a really weird feeling and my head started to hurt. U came in here and ummm got chills.”  
“Did you get sick?”  
“No but I feel like I might.”  
Scully felt his head and no fever.  
“You don’t have a fever. Did you take anything for your head?”  
“No. I feel like I’m going to throw up.”  
“Take some deep breaths. Calm yourself down.”  
Mulder started gagging. Scully helped him over to the toilet just in case. He was shaking. Scully was getting more concerned as the minutes passed.  
“Mulder, I’ll be right back. I’m just going to tell everyone that you aren’t feeling well and they’ll leave. I hope.”  
“Don’t leave.”  
“I’m not leaving you. I’ll be back in two minutes.”  
She kissed his forehead before leaving the room. Once she was back with her guests, she noticed that everything was cleaned up. Her mother and Monica were doing the dishes and John and Skinner had packed away the leftovers and cleaned the table.  
“You guys didn’t have to do this. Thank you. It’s a big help. Mulder isn’t feeling well right now. He has a bad headache.”  
Everyone looked at her and nodded. Monica, John and Skinner all wished him well before leaving. Maggie stayed.  
“Mom, I have to get back in there.”  
“I’ll see myself out when I’m finished. Just take care of all three of you. If you need anything please just let me know.”  
“Thanks mom.”  
Scully retreated back into the bathroom. Mulder was leaning against the tub shaking. He looked very pale.  
“Scully….cold.”  
“It’s ok. We’ll get you warm. Do you still feel like you’re going to be sick?”  
“Yeah. It’s worse. I keep….gagging.”  
“Just breath. You can do this. Just relax. I’m right here.”  
At that Mulder started gagging a lot. He tried to breath but the gagging and pounding in his head just got worse. He grabbed his stomach and leaned over the toilet and started vomiting. Scully sat on the tub’s edge and rubbed his back trying to sooth him. All the while she was worrying about him. It wasn’t like Mulder to get headaches this bad or to be sick like this. After a good ten minutes or so, he stopped. Scully got him a cool wash rag an helped him clean up.  
“You feel any better?”  
“No. Worse. No energy.”  
“Let’s get you into bed. Rest will do you good.”  
Scully helped Mulder get settled in bed. She got him a bucket and water. She then went to the bathroom, cleaned up and used it herself before returning to Mulder.  
“Close your eyes and rest. I’m going to be right here. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll keep you safe.”  
Mulder’s eyes shut before the words were out of her mouth. Scully got her laptop on and started searching for clues as to what was wrong with Mulder. This was the second such case in a few weeks that she knew of that Mulder was that sick. She needed to help him but didn’t know how.  
Two hours later, she had nothing. Scully felt upset that she couldn’t help Mulder. She was going to try again to get him to talk to her. Mulder woke shortly after Scully returned from the bathroom again. She couldn’t wait to have a bladder that didn’t need to be emptied every twenty minutes.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Like I got hit by a truck. My stomach is sore as hell.”  
“Not surprising. You were pretty sick before. How’s the head?”  
“Better. What the hell happened?”  
“You tell me.”  
“I don’t know. One minute we were telling everyone that I was the father, which by the way you were right, they all figured as much; then my was killing me.”  
“It came on suddenly?”  
“Yeah. I only had that one glass of wine. It was this really sharp pain so I came in here to get some pain meds but then everything went downhill.”  
“Mulder, what else? Talking about the baby doesn’t give you a massive headache and make you throw up. Were you remembering?”  
He gave her that look. The look that meant she was on to something but he didn’t want to go there. Scully knew it but wasn’t going to take it this time.  
“Mulder, talk to me. Please.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“I can’t Scully. I can’t dump this shit on you. You’re going to be giving birth soon. How can I dump my baggage on you?”  
“Mulder, listen to me. You are not dumping your baggage on me. I want to help you. You were there for me when I came back and more importantly when I was sick. I appreciate your concern about the baby but Mulder, we’re a team here. It’s you and me. Let me help you.”  
He takes a deep breath and nods before speaking, “First I need to pee and brush my teeth.”  
She chuckles as he hurries himself to the bathroom. Once he returns, he climbs in the bed next to her. He knows as well as she does that this isn’t going to be easy.  
“Just take it slow. Ok?”  
“Ok. It’s really just flashes of things. I remember the light, and then nothing for a while.”  
“It’s ok Mulder. This is just between us. No one will know. You’re safe here.”  
“I know. It’s just hard. I was in a dark room naked and sitting in this odd chair. My checks were stretched, I had metal holding my arms and legs in place. They umm…. used something in my mouth, I don’t know what but it hurt like hell. The only other thing was them using some saw thing to cut into my chest. I kept yelling for you. I kept hoping you would find me.”  
Mulder was shaking and tears streamed down his face. Scully pulled him into her arms and held him. She ran her fingers threw his hair and rocked him.   
“It’s alright. I’m here. You’re safe. It’s all over. They can’t hurt you anymore.”  
A few minutes later, the crying stopped and Mulder took some deep breaths. He put a hand on Scully’s stomach to center himself.  
“It was horrible, Scully. I…..”  
“It’s ok. It’s over now. We’re together and nothing will change that.”

Two days later.  
“Mulder. Mulder wake up.”  
“What time is it?”  
“Three in the morning.”  
“Three? What’s wrong? Why’d you wake me?”  
“I didn’t. The baby did.”  
“Huh?”  
“I think I’m in labor.”  
“You think?”  
“Yeah. I started feeling contractions a few hours ago.”  
“How far apart? Do we need to call your mom, the midwife?”  
“Not yet. I’d guess about every half hour or so.”  
“OK. Why don’t you ty and sleep some more now before the get bad?”  
“I can’t sleep. I keep thinking.”  
“About?”  
“What if? What if they come for the baby? Is the threat really over? Krycek told Skinner not to let me come to term. I can’t let them do that Mulder.”  
“Nothing is going to happen to you or that baby. Our baby will be safe. I promise you. I will protect you both until my last breath. Now try to get some rest.”  
She held his hand and tried to relax. She managed to fall asleep for a few hours. She woke to the light peeking in through the blinds. Mulder was right by her side.  
“Morning.”  
“Morning.”  
“How you feeling?”  
“I feel fine. Some discomfort but nothing bad yet.”  
“That’s good. You ready for this Scully?”  
“I think so. You?”  
“Yeah. Let’s do this. Scully, we’re having our baby today.”  
She smiled. Mulder hadn’t been this happy in a long time. He’d been adjusting to everything but was still having a hard time. She was glad he’d be there for the birth of their child.  
“I’m going to go take a shower before the contractions kick in. Mulder, can you make me something lite to eat?”  
“Scully, I will do anything you want.”  
After a nice shower, Scully had toast and berries. She kept it comfy in a pair of Mulder’s basketball shorts and one of his shirts. By nine, the contractions were a steady thirty minutes apart.  
“Mulder, let’s walk. Just walk around the apartment or the courtyard. I want to get these moving along.”  
“Whatever you want. I’ll walk anywhere with you. Before we start, I’m going to run to the bathroom. I think I’m having sympathy bladder. Be right back.”  
Mulder and Scully decided to walk around outside before it got too warm and the contractions too painful. She insisted on walking down the stairs and not use the elevator.  
“The point of walking is to move this along. Mulder, I’m fine. Let’s go check out the garden in the courtyard.”  
They walked around the garden for over an hour. They stopped a few times for water and contractions. Mulder held her hand through each one. They decided to walk around the block to change the view. By the time they returned to her apartment, they had walked for close to three hours.   
“Do you think the walking helped?”  
“I think so. They’re lasting longer and are stronger. I won’t really know how far I am until I’m checked but I was two at my check up the other day. Oooh.”  
“Breath through it. You’ve got this. Breath in and out.”  
“That was a strong one. If they like that, we’ll call my mom.”  
“Sounds good. Come on, let’s put some music on and rock this baby out of you.”  
They danced for a while and Scully snacked on some fruit. The contractions picked up around one. Mulder called the midwife and Mrs. Scully.  
“Oooooh.”  
“I got you. Just relax into me. Breath. That’s it. You’re doing soo good.”  
“Mulder, that was a good one. Can you help me to the bathroom please? I really need to go.”  
Scully was in the bathroom a few minutes while Mulder waited in the bedroom. Everything was set for this home birth she wanted. He was stuck in his head when he heard Scully yell.  
“Mulder!”  
Mulder jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Scully was sitting on the toilet.  
“Scully, what’s wrong?”  
“I think my water broke.”  
“You think.”  
“Yeah, I thought I had to pee but then I felt a pop and gush.”  
“Ok. It’s ok Scully. That means we’re getting somewhere. Come on let’s get you out of here and back in the other room.”  
She nodded and he helped her up. They headed to the living room when Scully was hit by another contraction. Mulder held and rocked her not speaking as she worked through the pain. Mulder heard the door open and looked over and saw Mrs. Scully walk in. Neither spoke. Soon Scully was finished the contraction.   
“That was only about ten minutes Scully. Think we need to call the midwife.”  
“I think you’re right.”  
“I’ll go call her. You stay here. Your mom is here too. I’ll be right back.”  
Maggie hugged her and talked to her. Giving Scully strength. Mulder returned a few minutes later.  
“She’ll be here in like twenty minutes. Do you need anything?”  
“This baby out of me!”  
Scully was hit by another powerful contraction. Mulder held her and rocked her. He rubbed her back.  
“You’re doing great. The baby will be here before you know it. Keep breathing. I love you.”  
He kissed her forehead as the pain eased. Mulder moved her to the couch and got her some water. Mrs. Scully was in awe of everything Mulder was doing for her daughter. Mulder returned and the sat there for a while. The midwife, Kathy came and set her things in the bedroom.   
“Scully, you want to go lie down. Let Kathy check you?”  
Scully went to the bedroom, while Mulder was grabbing a drink. He didn’t want to be away from Scully for too long. He arrived in the room just as Kathy was checking her.  
“You are about seven centimeters. You’re doing good Dana. It won’t be long.”  
Mulder and Mrs. Scully stayed with Dana for the next few hours. Each helping her through the contractions. Scully was exhausted and Mulder was worried for her. Kathy took over while they stepped into the kitchen for some water and ice for Scully.  
“How are you holding up Fox?”  
“I’m ok. I just hate seeing her in pain.”  
“I know Fox. So do I. I just don’t understand why she didn’t want a hospital birth after all she’s been through.”  
“She’s afraid. Afraid of what could happen. I don’t know what she’s told you but she feels safe here and I have to respect that.”  
“Mulder!”  
Mulder ran into the room.  
“I’m here. I’m here.”  
“There’s soo much pressure. It hurts.”  
“I know it hurts honey but just think what the outcome is. Our baby.”  
“Dana, you can push on the next contraction.”  
And push Dana did for the next twenty minutes. She was beyond tired at this point.  
“Scully, listen to me. I know you’re tired and I know it hurts but you can do this. You’re almost there. Kathy can see the head. I know you can do it. I want you to squeeze my hand as hard as you can and push with that same strength I know you have. You can and will do this. You ready?”  
She nodded before pushing again. She continued to push until the head was out. Kathy cleaned the baby’s mouth and nose before instructing Scully to push easy to deliver the shoulders.  
“One more push Dana and we’ll have a baby.”  
“Hear that Scully, one more. I know you have it in you. You’ve got this. I love you.”  
That was all Scully needed to hear and she gave it one final push. Kathy put the baby on Scully’s chest as she rubbed the back and cleaned the nose and mouth more. The baby let out a healthy cry. Mulder kissed Scully on the head and tears streamed down his face. He was a father.  
“You want to cut the cord? Dad.”  
Mulder looked at Scully who nodded before looking at Kathy who know how the baby back between her and Scully. Mulder did as was instructed and cut the cord. Mulder looked down at the baby and realized he was going to be the one to tell Scully the sex of the baby.  
Mulder was handed the baby wrapped in a blanket and walked over to Scully.   
“You did it Scully. You did it. We have a baby. You are a mother and I’m a father. We’re parents to a boy. We have a son.”  
“It’s a boy!”  
Everyone cried tears of joy over the newest member of the family. They had a son. Kathy took the baby to clean him well and weigh him. Mrs. Scully helped Scully wash in the bathroom while Mulder fixed up the bedroom. Kathy put the baby in the cradle next to the bed and helped Mulder clean the bed and change the sheets. Scully came out of the bathroom and made her way to the bed. Once situated, Kathy brought the baby over and handed him to Scully.   
“Dana you want to see if he’ll nurse?”  
“Yes, I’d like to if he’ll take it.”  
Kathy helped Scully situate the baby and quickly he latched on and started nursing. Mrs. Scully stepped out, Kathy soon followed leaving the new family to bond.  
“Scully, he’s perfect. He has your eyes and cute little nose. I never thought I could love someone until I met you. You taught me how to love. Now I look at this little miracle and I think how much I love him. I never thought I could love this much. Not in my wildest dreams did I think I would be a father. Thank you, Scully.”  
“Mulder, children were never something I even thought of. I was soo focused on my career that family was second. When I found out I couldn’t, it was like a knife to my heart. When the IVF failed, I thought that was it. I was never going to be a mother. When I found out I was pregnant, I just thought that I finally got what I wanted and with you. Thank you for making me a mother.”  
They sat there in awe of what their love created. Their son nestled on his mother’s breast was a sight. Mrs. Scully snapped a photo from the door without them noticing.   
“Do you have a name picked out for him?”  
“I was thinking and talking to mom about it.”  
“What did you come up with?”  
“William, after his grandfathers.”  
“I love it.”  
Kathy came in to check on them.  
“How are we doing?”  
“We’re good.”  
“Does this little guy have a name?”  
“Say hello to William Michael Mulder.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do things go for our favorite family? We shall see if everything is roses or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, part of it is from the dream I had that started it all

Mulder walked into the bedroom with a tray, tea and muffins from the bakery down the street that Scully loves.  
“Hi, mom. How are my two favorite people doing?”  
“Hey, there dad. We’re ok. I guess.”  
“You guess? Scully, what’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know. He has a hard time latching on and nursing. He’s not eating enough Mulder. I’m failing my son.”  
“First of all, you are not failing him. Secondly, didn’t Kathy say that it takes time for them to get the hang of it? It’s only been not even two days. Honey, you’re great. Look at him all cuddled up like that and see he’s eating. You need to calm down. If anyone’s a bad parent it’s me.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You carried him for nine months, most of which I was not here for. I didn’t hold your hair back when you were sick. I missed a lot. You went through the labor and brought him into this world. I did nothing.”  
“You were there and coached me when I needed you. That was important. Don’t sell yourself short Mulder.”  
“Thank you. Point is, you’re doing all the work. You feed him, rock him to sleep, change him while I do what? Get muffins and make tea. Truth be told, I don’t know how to be a father.”  
“Oh Mulder. There’s no book or class that teaches you how to be a father. You just learn as you go. As for not doing much right now, I think we can work something out. Like you can take him so I can shower.”  
“Is he done eating?”  
“I think so. He stopped a few minutes ago. You can burp him and he’ll need a diaper change. Hopefully, the shower will help me.”  
“Still sore.” He said while gently taking the baby from her arms.  
“Yeah and my breasts are killing me. I hoped he’d nurse more and from both sides but he seems to like the left more. Can you help me into the shower when I’m ready?”  
“Of course. I’ll help anyway I can.”  
Scully carefully got up and slowly made her way to the bathroom and shut the door leaving Mulder and William alone for the first time.  
“Well, little man it’s just us now. Do your dad a favor and go easy on your mom. She’s trying really hard to be a good mother for you and she is. She just doesn’t know it yet. I think if you nursed better for her, she would. Can you do that for me?”  
William made a little squeak that Mulder took a yes. He burped him and managed to change his diaper not before getting peed on but he did it. He rocked him a but before placing him in the bassinet. Scully was ready for him.  
This became routine for them. Mulder got up showered first and made breakfast while Scully fed William then they’d switch. Luckily William did get better with nursing but not much. The first month was hard on Scully. Kathy suggested pumping and using a bottle to see if that helped. She was reluctant to do so but Mulder got her to try it.  
“How’s it going with the pump?”  
“I feel like a cow being milked. I really wanted to nurse him for a while before pumping but if it’s what he needs then I’ll do it. He’s still asleep so it’ll be ready for when he gets up.”  
“That’s good. I can help now.”  
“Yes, you can. You want to feed him his first bottle?”  
“I don’t know. I’ve never done it before. That and I’m feeling off.”  
“Off? Come here. You have a fever?”  
“Don’t think so. I woke up just feeling like hell but then it got a little better.”  
“No fever. Did you eat breakfast?”  
“No. I don’t think I can. I might throw up if I do?”  
“Maybe, you should go get checked out.”  
“Why would I go to the doctor when I have you.”  
She gave him one of her signature looks.  
“I just don’t want to get the baby sick. It’s probably just from being rundown and stressed from the newest addition. I’ll be fine.  
They sat on the bed for a few minutes before Mulder started fidgeting in bed. Scully looked at him and watched the color drain from his face before he quickly and carefully got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom with his hand on his stomach. The door closed and she heard that sound again. Mulder was sick. She quickly turned off the pump and disconnected the bottles careful not to spill any but she needed to get to Mulder.  
It felt like hours but was only minutes before Scully was at the bathroom door. She could hear him violently ill. She thought quickly before wheeling William, bassinet and all into the nursery. She flipped on the monitor and went back to her room where she grabbed the other part of the monitor. Mulder was still in the bathroom. She took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping in.   
Scully’s heart dropped when she saw the love of her life looking soo sick. She put the monitor on the shelf and grabbed a wash cloth to wet. She took the wash cloth and sat in the floor next to him. She wiped his brow as he continued to vomit. He was just soo sick. He was vomiting soo hard, he couldn’t catch his breath.  
“Breathe Mulder. Try and breathe for me.”  
He managed a few breaths before the vomiting started again. That continued for another few minutes. Scully continued to wipe his brow. She got up to wet the rag again while Mulder leaned against the tub white as ghost.  
“Try and take some deep breaths.”  
“Trying.”  
“I know.”  
“Baby?”  
“He’s sleeping. I’ve got the monitor. I moved him into the nursery. He’s fine. Right now I’m worried about you.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Mulder, you are not fine. You have been violently ill for the last ten minutes at least. This is the third time in the last what three months. You’re fine one minute and then you’re sick. I think you need to go to doctor get and get some blood work done.”  
“I’m fine Scully. No doctor.”  
“You are soo damn stubborn. Try and drink some water. I’m pretty sure we still have some ginger ale from when I was pregnant. If not, I’ll ask mom to drop it off.”  
He said nothing. He must be feeling bad. She leaves him in the bathroom to wash up and checks on William. Still sleeping. Good. She finds a few cans of ginger ale and some soup. Mulder joined her a few minutes later and sat at the table. She handed him some ginger ale.  
“Drink some. It’ll help settle your stomach.”  
“I don’t think I can. I still feel like hell.”  
“You have to try so you don’t dehydrate.”  
“I… I know.”  
“Just try for me. Please.”  
“I’ll try.”  
As if he knew, William started crying. Scully looked at Mulder with one of her ‘I’m sorry’ looks.  
“He needs you. Go. I’m alright.”  
“I’ll be back in a few minutes. Just try and drink some ginger ale.”  
Mulder sipped his drink while Scully went to tend to their son. After changing his diaper, she walked into the living room where Mulder was now lying on the sofa. She sat in the chair and prepared to feed their screaming hungry child.  
“He has an appetite like his father.”  
“Please don’t mention food.”  
“I won’t. You manage to drink any ginger ale?”  
“Some. I have no strength at all. Scully, I feel worse than when I came back from the dead. I think I’m just going to sleep now.”  
Mulder was out like a light before Scully could respond. She watched her two boys. Her heart was full with love but she worried so about Mulder. Mulder woke several hours later to see William in his little bouncy thing and Scully in the kitchen fixing herself some dinner.  
“Hey.”  
“Hi. Feeling any better?”  
“Actually, yeah. Thirsty as hell though.”  
“Well, that’s good. You need to drink. You’re dehydrated. Just drink slowly or you’ll get sick again.”  
“I know. How’s Will?”  
“He’s good. He’s sleeping in the bouncy.”  
“Good. He…umm…”  
“Nurse better?”  
“Yeah. I wasn’t sure how to ummm phrase it.”  
“I’m breast feeding. It’s ok to say it.”  
“If you say so. I want to be a part of this with you.”  
“You are and will be but first I really think you need to get looked at. I don’t like this at all.”  
“I think you’re right. I hate this. I’ve had random headaches too. They just come out of nowhere. They really knock me for a loop. No hospitals.”  
“Mulder. You need a full work up, scans and blood. You need to go to the hospital.”  
“I’m not leaving you or the baby. I can’t and I won’t. Please don’t ask me to.”  
Scully sensed his fear and nodded. She wouldn’t push him not now. She wasn’t sure what the reasons were but for that moment she would let it slide.  
“What did you have in mind? For getting checked out.”  
“You. You’re a doctor. You can check me out. I know you can’t do scans or blood work here but Scully I trust you.”  
While the baby slept, Scully checked Mulder out. She was sore and not nearly at her best but this was what she had to do for her Mulder. The exam took longer then she liked but it was done.  
“So doc, what’s the verdict?”  
“Well, there’s no signs of injury. Your blood pressure is a bit elevated but that could be from stress. Your lungs sound good, temp is normal and I felt no mass or lump in your stomach. Without blood work or scans that’s really all I can tell.”  
“Good enough for me at this point. Just rest and I’ll be good to go. Maybe I’ll house hunt for us.”  
The new family spent the next few weeks adjusting to their new life. Mulder seemed better, more relaxed. House hunting was a success. They found a cute three bedroom house that had an office space, dinning room, a playroom and a basement. Scully didn’t want to spend that much but Mulder insisted. Nothing was too good for his family. Mulder was opening more to Scully about what he remembers of the abduction, the brain thing he had because of the artifact.  
“Baby asleep?”  
“Yea. He eats and sleeps like you.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I’ll deal. What are you up to?”  
“Nothing really. Packed up some stuff but mostly just thinking.”  
“About?”  
“What happened. I know we don’t go there but I feel the need to.”  
“I’m here for whatever and whenever you want to talk. You know that. If you need to talk, do it. I’m listening.”  
“I do. Thanks. It was weird. I knew you didn’t believe me about the artifact. That thing was nuts. That night at the school, I swear Krycek was there.”  
“Krycek? What did that bastard want?”  
“Don’t know. He stepped over me. I was in soo much pain, I guess I blacked out. The next thing I remember, I was in my apartment.”  
“With Diana.”  
“Yeah. How did she get there?”  
“You don’t remember?”  
“No.”  
“According to her, you called her and told her something along the lines that she was the only one who would believe you and that you could trust. I didn’t believe it. She’s the one that brought you to the hospital.”  
“I remember the hospital. I was in a padded room for a while. I attacked Skinner. I think after that I was strapped to a bed.”  
“You were. They had you in four point hard restraints so you couldn’t hurt yourself. You never slept.”  
“The not sleeping was nothing new. I could hear you, when you came to see me. I knew you were there and would help me like you always did and still do. I heard Diana and that smoking bastard too but they weren’t talking. They were in my head. I tried to tell my mother that I was still there but she couldn’t hear me either. Only Diana and him. That’s when he told me he was my father and showed me the life I could have. I vaguely remember doctors checking me out. He gave me something and I slept but I remember the operating room. Diana was there. She tried to stop him. I heard the doctor say that I kept waking up. The next thing I saw was your face. You came to save me.”  
“I was going to find you no matter what. We knew who had you based on the security footage but not where and your mother wasn’t answering my calls. You know I may not agree with your mother’s past but I really do think she was trying to help you. Diana helped Mulder as much as I was against her, she helped and it cost her her life. I never got to thank her for that.”  
“She knows. I know she tried to stop them from doing whatever they were going to do. I found out I was sick less then a year later. My brain was wacky for some reason. No one knew why. And now I get these spells.”  
“I wish you would have told me about that. I would’ve helped you. And maybe these spells are stress and anxiety but we will get through it. Moving, however might be a different story.”  
The move went better then Scully anticipated. Movers took care of the heavy stuff. Maggie watched William when they got to the house so they could get some stuff set up like Will’s room. It was a long day but they got most of it done. They ordered take out which Maggie insisted on paying for. She also insisted on babysitting so they could have a date which they hadn’t had since before Mulder was taken. It was long overdue. Scully wasn’t sure she was ready to leave the baby yet but when she was ready, her mom would be there.  
They settled into home life fairly easily. Will got used to his new room after only a few days. Before this room, he spent a few months in their room and only a month or so in his room before the move. They were lucky.   
Mulder and Scully decided to host a dinner party to thank everyone. There were soo many people that had helped them get to where they were. These people deserved to be thanked. A dinner party was the best way they could think of to do so. It wasn’t going to be a big sit down dinner party more of a cocktail party.  
Scully sent Mulder to the store earlier in the week of the party. He picked up everything they needed. Or so they thought. The day before the party, the headed to the store for a few last- minute items. They grabbed a hand basket because Scully promised they didn’t need a lot. Or so they thought.  
Mulder was carrying Will in his while Scully had the hand basket. The basket was getting full. Mulder put Will down for a moment.  
“Scully, I thought we only needed a few things. That thing is almost full.”  
“I didn’t realize how much we needed.”  
“Scully, there’s only going to be six of us. How much do we need? I already picked up a ton of stuff. And Will is getting heavy here.”  
“We just need to get some fresh veggies and fruits and I think we may be finished.”  
“I’m getting a cart. Take Will. I’ll be back.”  
Mulder walked off leaving Scully with Will and the hand basket. How was she going to do this? She’d manage. Mulder found Scully up the condiment aisle. She had the basket down and Will’s carrier under her arm all while looking at dipping sauces.  
“Need some help, Scully?”  
“Please.”  
Mulder took Will from her and tried to attach his carrier to the cart. Scully had to help with that. There was an elderly woman next to them.  
“Oh, what a handsome little man. How old is he?”  
“Six months.”  
“Almost.”  
“We’ll he is adorable. You have a lovely family. God bless.”  
The older woman left with those words hanging in the air. She was right they did have a lovely family.  
“Scully can we please hurry up.”  
“You alright?”  
“My head is starting to hurt and I’d like to be home if and when it explodes.”  
They quickly finished up and luck was on their side. The check out lines were short. Before long, they were headed home. Scully drove allowing Mulder to relax. By the time they arrived home, both her boys were asleep. She hated to wake Mulder. She got Will’s seat out and walked to the door. She put him down out of the way but within earshot. She goes out and has to wake him.  
“Mulder, we’re home. Come, let’s get you inside.”  
Scully helps him to the house. He can hardly open his eyes. She takes him to the office where there’s his old favorite leather sofa. He lays down and she closes the door as she leaves. Scully put everything away, took care of William, made dinner and was eating before Mulder stumbled out of the office.  
“How’s your head?”  
“Still hurts a bit but not as bad as before and I didn’t throw up so that’s a plus. How long was I out?”  
“Roughly three hours or so. You want dinner?”  
“I don’t know. I’m just afraid the headache will get worse and we know what happens then.”  
“We do but you need to eat something. There’s still some soup my mother made I’ll heat you up some.”  
Mulder managed to eat some soup. He sat on the couch while she fed William before heading up to shower and sleep. His head was still bothering him.  
Scully woke the next day and cared for William while Mulder slept. He woke about an hour before anyone was set to arrive.   
“Hey, how do feel?”  
“I feel. I feel the same.”  
“Mulder, if you’re not up to this we can postpone.”  
“No, let’s do this. It might help take my mind off these headaches.”  
“Ok.”  
“I’m gonna grab a quick shower before anyone comes.”  
Mulder was upstairs when Mrs. Scully arrived.  
“Hi, mom.”  
“Hi, honey. Where are those two lovely men of yours?”  
“Will’s napping but he should be up soon and Mulder’s showering.”  
“Honey, what’s wrong?”  
“I’m worried about Mulder. We were at the store yesterday and he started not feeling well. By the time we got home, he was asleep. He had no strength in him. He slept for a while, ate a little and was out until about an hour ago.”  
“Dana, he’s been through a lot. He’s probably just adjusting.”  
“Mom, if this was eight or nine months ago, I’d say yes but it’s not. He’s hardly spent any time with William this week. He’s stubborn and won’t go to the doctor.”  
Before Maggie could speak, Mulder came down stairs with a happy William in his arms. Mulder looked pale making Scully more concerned. Before long, everyone was sitting in the living room eating, drinking and chatting. Everyone but Mulder that is. He was just sitting there next to Scully looking empty. He put his head down. A few seconds later, Mulder was in his knees facing the sofa. Scully ran her fingers through his hair on hopes of calming whatever was going on in his head.  
Mulder stood up and stormed down the hall by the office. He was mumbling to himself. He stopped between the office and the bathroom. Scully heard him speak.  
“I thought I had more time.”  
Mulder ran threw the living room and tore up the stairs. Seconds later, they heard a loud thud and Mulder swearing. Before Scully could register what was happening, she heard Mulder vomiting. Scully got up, handed Will to her mother and went up the stairs. The sight before her was worse than she thought.  
Mulder was laying out of the bathroom with his legs and feet in the hallway while his upper half was in the bathroom. He was leaning over the toilet vomiting. She managed to close the door at the top of the stairs. Scully climbed over Mulder and rubbed his back until the vomiting stopped.  
“I’m here, Mulder. You’re ok.”  
“I pissed myself.”  
“Oh Mulder. It’s ok. Do you think you can get up?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“I’ll help you. We’ll get you to the bedroom.”  
Scully helped him up and they slowly made their way to the bedroom. Mulder sat on the foot of the bed. Sully went and got a cool wash cloth and wiped down Mulder’s face and neck. She grabbed a change of clothes and threw them on the bed before retrieving another wash cloth and bath towel.  
“Let’s get you out of these clothes.”  
With help, Mulder was rid of his shirt and into a t-shirt. He managed to stand on his own as Scully took down his wet pants and washed him clean. She helped him into sweat pants then set him up in bed.  
“Did you have a headache?”  
“No. I was fine until I wasn’t. I had to pee but then I got really sick to my stomach and weak.”  
“You still feel that way now?”  
“A little. Just weak. Scully, where’s Will?”  
“He’s downstairs with my mom. He’s fine Mulder but I’m worried about you. You need to get checked out.”  
“I think you’re right, Scully. I’m a grown ass man who just peed his pants like a child. I just about made it to the bathroom before I got sick. I can’t do this anymore. Scully, what’s happening to me?”  
“I don’t know, Mulder but we are going to find out.”


	4. Chapter 4

“How are we going to do that?”  
“You leave that to me. Right now, you need to rest. Do you feel like you may be sick again?”  
“Right now, I don’t think so but that may not last. I don’t think I could get there if I needed to.”  
“Ok. I’ll get you the pail and some water. But I want you to rest.”  
Scully set up Mulder and sat with him in the bed until he fell asleep a few minutes later. She snuck out and headed out the bedroom door closing it most of the way. She knew what she had to do.  
When she got downstairs, everyone looked at her with concern. No one spoke. Will was playing on Maggie when Scully spoke.  
“Mom, I need you to take Will. Mulder is sick.”  
“Oh, dear. Is he alright?”  
“I don’t know mom. I just need you to take the baby. Can you please go pack up his things from the kitchen?”  
“Of course. However, I can help I will.”  
“Dana, we’ll clean up and go.”  
“No. I need you three.”  
They sat back down and soon Scully was saying good-bye to her mother and son. Once they were gone, she turned back to the three people she could trust to help Mulder.  
“Scully, what’s going on?”  
“Mulder’s sick. Something is wrong and I need you guys to help me figure it out.”  
“Scully, what do you means something’s wrong?”  
Scully updated them on Mulder’s headache’s and vomiting spells as best she could.  
“Delayed reaction to his disappearance?”  
“I don’t think so John. It’s random. He’s sleeping right now but he’s soo weak. He was out of it yesterday but seemed to wake up fine today. He carried Will down before you got here.”  
“What do you need from us, Dana?”  
“I need you and John to go get and go through Mulder’s cases, the one’s where he himself was a part of. I’ll get you the file numbers. Sir, if you could stay here that would help. If he needs anything I may not be able to help him. I do have some information here on that damn artifact as well as his medical files. There has to be an answer in there somewhere. As his doctor I can get all his records including the ones from his illness before he was abducted.”  
Monica and John left as soon as Scully got them the file numbers. Skinner was left sitting there not sure what to do. Scully was trying to hide her fears but it wasn’t working. Skinner saw that and did the only thing he could do.  
“Dana?”  
She turned to him and she let it all out. She couldn’t fight it anymore. The tears poured down her face as Skinner held her.  
“I can’t do this again. I can’t lose him.”  
“You won’t. We’ll get to the bottom of this. We will save him. Your son will know his father.”  
Scully said nothing and after a few moments, the crying stopped.  
“I’m sorry. This is just soo hard.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s hard to see someone you love sick and not knowing how to help.”  
“Yeah. He started opening up some about what he’s been through but this is something else. This is..”  
“Scully!”  
Scully was up the stairs and into their room in seconds. Mulder was sitting their looking frail and scared.  
“I’m here Mulder. I’m here. It’s ok. What do you need?”  
“I’m light headed, head hurts really bad.”  
“You feel sick?”  
“Yeah.”  
Scully grabbed his bucket and placed it in his lap. Mulder took a few deep breaths trying to calm his stomach. He closed his eyes but the pressure and pain was too much. Soon. Scully was rubbing his back as he vomited yet again. He heart broke for him. As quickly as it started, it stopped. She took the bucket to clean out and brought a wash rag back for Mulder. He sipped the water that was on the side table.  
“Scully, I want to get up.”  
“Mulder, you need to rest.”  
“I need to get up.”  
“Why?”  
“I need to go to the bathroom.”  
“Mulder?”  
“No. I’m not peeing in a bottle or whatever. I’m a grown ass fucking man.”  
“Mulder, calm down. I understand. Give me a second to make sure the hall’s clear and I’ll help you.”  
Scully walked out and right into Skinner. She didn’t know he came up.  
“Let me help.”  
“He needs to use the bathroom. He’s soo weak. I don’t know if I can get him there.”  
“I’ll help him.”  
“Thank you.”  
Skinner walked into the bedroom and was taken back by Mulder’s appearance. Mulder didn’t argue with Skinner helping him to the bathroom.  
“I’ve got it from here. I think I can pee without help.”  
Mulder stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. A few moments later, he came out and with help made it back to the room. Once settled, Mulder realized something.  
“Scully, is the baby sleeping?”  
“No. William is with my mother.”  
“Scully?”  
“She’s going to watch him for a few days while we get you well.”  
“No! Scully, I want my son. I need him.”  
“Calm down. I can’t care for both of you right now. He’s safe with her. You don’t want him to see you like this. Do you?”  
“I need him. I’m scared shitless here and you and him are the only people keeping me going right now. Please don’t take him away.”  
“Mulder, look at me. I will never take your son away from you. You need to get better so you can be with him. I’ll make a deal with you.”  
“What deal?”  
“Will stays with my mother during the day but she’ll bring him here before he goes down for the night so he’ll be with us. He’ll do his nighttime routine with us here. OK?”  
“I guess. I just want my son.”  
“I know you do. I’ll call mom and let her know the plan. Then the three of us are going to talk.”  
“Who?”  
“You, me and Skinner. Monica and John should be back later. They’re at the office digging up some files.”  
“What?”  
“We’re going to talk about somethings that may not be easy but I’m sure they will help. Monica and John went to get the files that we need. We are going to help you. I promise.”  
Tears came to his eyes and he let them fall. He didn’t care if the love of his life and Skinner saw him cry. He was scared.  
“I… I… don’t…. want to die. Don’t… let me…die.”  
Scully tried to hold back her own tears but with not much luck.  
“Mulder, listen to me. I know you’re scared. I am too but you are not going to die. You hear me? Fox Mulder, you are not going to die. You are going to teach our son to ride a bike, to swim, swing a bat just like you did with me and maybe he’ll go squatching with you. You have a long life ahead of you. Just hang on for us.”  
He says nothing. She calls her mother from the other room. She returns with more water for Mulder and some crackers. Much to her delight, he manages to eat a few and drink the water. Skinner comes in to the room.  
“I feel like I’m invading your space here. This is your room.”  
“It’s ok, Walter. We need your help and Mulder is comfortable here.”  
“Alright then. How you feeling?”  
“Better. My head doesn’t hurt and I don’t feel like I’m going too puke so that’s a start.”  
“I’m glad. You feel up to talking?”  
“I guess I don’t have a choice. Let’s get this started.”  
“Mulder, do you remember Tunguska? What happened there?”  
“I know we were taken and exposed to the black oil. They had us in these beds with wire holding us in. Almost like a cage. The oil came out of a shower head type fixture. It….”  
“Take your time. I’m right here with you.”  
“It slithered its way into my eyes and nose. I felt it. It was as if something was crawling around inside me. I was given a shot at some point. If not, I would be spewing it everywhere taking over people.”  
“Do you remember the oil leaving your body?”  
“No. I’m guessing it came out the way it did with the others. Glad I don’t remember that. It’s not pleasant from what I was told.”  
“When you came back from the camp, did you have any issues? I know it’s a long time ago but think. Did you have headaches, sleeplessness anything?”  
“I don’t remember. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok, Mulder. It was a long time ago. I’m going to get you some more water. Try and think if anything about that trip stands out. I’ll be right back.”  
Scully returned a few minutes later. Skinner was walking out of the room.   
“I’m going to head out. He’s exhausted and stressing out because he can’t remember Tunguska. We’ll all meet back here in the morning. Night Dana.”  
“Good night. Thank you for your help.”  
“Welcome.”  
Scully sat with Mulder for a few minutes before she heard a knock at the door.  
“That’s going to be mom with Will. I’ll be right back.”  
Scully opened the door to see a sleepy Will in her mother’s arms.  
“Honey, I don’t understand what’s happening.”  
“I’ll try and explain. Mulder is sick. I don’t know what’s wrong or how to fix it. The only thing he wants right now is William. I can’t take that away from him. Our son is the only thing Mulder is holding on too. The deal is you get William for the day while I care for him and work with the others to figure out what’s wrong but he needs to be here for the nights.”  
Before Maggie could say anything, she saw Mulder coming ever so slowly down the stairs. Scully ran to his side to help him over to the couch.  
“Mulder, what are you doing down here?”  
“I heard your mother’s voice and knew Will was here.”  
Mulder looked at his son who was sitting on Scully’s lap. His hazel eyes brightened ever soo slightly at the sight of his son.  
“Hey buddy. Come to daddy.”  
Scully gave Mulder an unsure look. She knew how weak he was earlier and was worried if he was strong enough to hold their child. Maggie saw this and silently left them be.  
“Please.”  
Scully put William on Mulder’s lap. His arms went around their son who looked up and gave a toothless grin to Mulder.  
“Daddy needed that buddy.”  
They sat like that for a few minutes. Will started getting fussy which meant bath, bottle and bed. Scully got up to take William but Mulder stopped her.  
“Mulder, he needs a bath and bed. You need sleep as well.”  
“I know he does. I…I want to help.”  
“Oh, Mulder. I’ve got an idea. How about this little guy takes a quick bath in the sink then bottle?”  
“Ok. I can help?”  
“Of course you can. Do you think you can hold him while I grab his bath stuff and get the kitchen ready?”  
“I can do that.”  
Scully quickly gathered everything she needed and headed downstairs. She was at the bottom when she heard Mulder taking.  
“I’m sorry daddy’s not feeling well buddy. He wishes he was. Mommy’s going to make daddy all better again so he can be there for you both. You are going to make me better? Right Scully.”  
“Mulder, I will do everything in my power to get you well again. I will not stop until you are well. You just have to hold on and fight until I do.”  
“I will. I already missed too much, I’m not going to give up.”  
“Good. Now give me a few to get the sic ready and then we can give him a bath. Once ready, Scully got William and they walked into the kitchen. Scully had a chair near the sink for Mulder which he saw.  
“In case you need to sit down. You want to start washing him?”  
“Yeah. I know I haven’t helped with this much but I want to.”  
“Mulder, stop. You do plenty with William. You let me sleep last week when he woke up early. I came into the kitchen to see a fully dressed, fed and clean child. I know how much you love him. I can see it in your eyes and he loves you. Look at how happy he is.”  
William had a big goofy grin on his face as he splashed in the sink. Once finished, Scully took William to the couch to get dried and dressed. Mulder soon followed with Will’s bottle.  
“We’ll feed him upstairs. It’ll be easier if he falls asleep. How are you feeling?”  
“A little better. I can walk on my own which is good especially since I have to pee. I’ll head up.”  
“That’s good. Your color is a little better too. I’ll be up in a few with him.”  
Everyone piled in the bed while Mulder held William’s hand as Scully fed him. Before long, both her boys were sleeping soundly. Scully carefully got Will out of Mulder’s grasp and into his room. She checked on Mulder before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed herself. Behind closed doors, Scully let her walls crumble. The tears she had been holding in once again came pouring out. She cried and cried until she couldn’t cry anymore. She pulled herself together and got into bed next to Mulder. Sleep soon taking her.  
Around two, Scully woke to noises coming from Mulder. He was asleep but talking. She listened closely in hopes that he would reveal something that could help them. After a few minutes, Mulder got agitated. He was having a nightmare of some kind. She knew she had to wake him.  
“Mulder. Mulder, wake up. It’s Scully. You’re safe. Wake up, honey. Please.”  
Mulder’s eyes shot open. He was lost. He started to panic.  
“Mulder, it’s alright. Calm down. It’s me. It’s Scully. Breath. You’re safe.”  
“Scully?”  
“Yeah. You’re alright honey. Calm down. Tell me what happened.”  
“I um… I guess I had a nightmare. I was infected with the black oil. Scully…”  
“It’s ok.” Scully put her arms around him holding him tight. “You’re ok. It can’t get you. Now I want you to relax and try to get back to sleep.”  
“I can’t sleep now.”  
“Yes, you can. I’ll watch over you. I want you to close your eyes. I’ll be right here keeping you safe.”  
“You need to sleep too.”  
“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. You go to sleep and when you wake up, I’ll be right here holding you.”  
“Just like the woods.”  
“Just like the woods minus the song.”  
Mulder curled into her and she held him tightly as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Scully would keep watch over him forever. As she looked down at him, she saw a look she hadn’t seen on his face; peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully continues to dig through the past in order to save Mulder as he gets worse

Morning came all to quickly. Mulder woke to being held in Scully’s arms just like she said. It gave him a warm feeling of love and safety.  
“Morning.”  
“Morning. How are you feeling?”  
“I feel ok. I still have no energy but I’m not in pain. I’ve got morning wood with no desire to do anything about it and I’ve got to pee.”  
“Well, those are mostly good signs. I’m worried about your energy level but the rest means things are still working.”  
“Good. Now I’m going to go to the bathroom before we have a problem and before you ask, I can do this on my own.”  
Mulder slowly got up and shuffled out of the room to the bathroom. Scully got up, grabbed her robe and went down the hall. The bathroom door was cracked open. She knocked before opening it.  
“I’m fine Scully. I think I can handle this on my own.”  
“I’m not saying you can’t. I just came to see if you wanted or needed anything.”  
“I’m sorry. This is hard on me. I can’t do anything.”  
“I understand. When I was sick, you were there to help me even when I didn’t want it. You made sure we had aloe tissues in the office, you got me my favorite foods and teas just so I could try and eat. Now, it’s my turn.”  
“Thank you. I would love a shower. I feel gross.”  
“I get that. You think you can do it on your own?”  
“I think so. I won’t be long but umm could you maybe?”  
“You want me to stay?”  
“Could you?”  
“Of course. Once you’re in, I’ll grab you some clean clothes.”  
He smiled at her as they got the shower ready. Luckily Will was still sleeping. Mulder pulled off his shirt and Scully noticed some marks on his back but didn’t say anything. She would check on those later. She helped Mulder in to the shower and heard a sigh of relief as the hot water hit him? She quickly got his change of clothes and came back into the bathroom.  
“I was thinking. Maybe we have breakfast in bed. William will be up soon. We can all eat together before my mother comes to get him.”  
“I don’t know if u can eat but I love the idea.”  
“You need to try and eat something.”  
“I know. I’m done in here. You have a towel?”  
“Yes. Let’s get you out of there.”  
Mulder stepped out of the shower with help and started to dry off. He was doing well so Scully left to get Will’s seat so they could do breakfast. When she returned, Mulder was not in the bedroom or bathroom so she went to Will’s room. She stood in the door way and watched Mulder playing with their sin in his crib. That gave her the strength she needed to find a cure for Mulder.  
“Hi, my loves.”  
“Say hi to mommy.”  
Will just smiled.  
“I… umm… I wanted to pick him up but…I was afraid to. Afraid I wouldn’t have the strength to pick up my own son. Scully, this sucks.”  
“I know, Mulder. I know you’re afraid. I will figure this out. Why don’t we get him changed and dressed together? Then you two can read in bed while I get our breakfasts.”  
“You are too good to me. I’ll get his clothes.”  
They changed and dressed Will for the day. He was in a great mood which picked up all their spirits. Scully carried Will to the bedroom while Mulder followed with the book. Once settled, Scully headed down to make breakfast.  
“Alright, we’ve got milk and oatmeal for Will, tea and toast for daddy and coffee and toast with jam for mommy.”  
“Thank you. I’m going to try this.”  
“Just eat what you can and drink. You need to stay hydrated.”  
“I know. I’ll do my best for him.”  
They ate in comfortable silence. Will making a semi-mess was a good thing.  
“Scully, I ate a whole piece of toast.”  
“Mulder, that’s great.”  
“I feel like a damn child with this.”  
“It’s only temporary. I’ve got to get him ready for mom. She’ll be here soon. I’m going to bring this stuff down stairs and then I’ll be back for him. Be good for daddy.”  
A few minutes later, Scully returned with Will’s coat and shoes.  
“Were you good for daddy?”  
“He was. He’s always a good boy. Daddy doesn’t want you to go. Does he have to go?”  
“We had a deal. He’ll be fine.”  
“I know. I just miss him when he’s gone.”  
“Me too. Say bye-bye to daddy. You’ll see him later. Give kisses and hugs.”  
“Come here buddy. Daddy loves you soo much. I’ll see you later. Be good for grandma. I love you.”  
Kisses and hugs were given before Scully went down with Will. Maggie picked him up and got an update on Mulder. She loved him like he was her own son. As they were leaving, Monica and John arrived.  
“How’s he doing?”  
“He did alright last night. He managed to eat a slice of toast. He’s scared that he’s going to die.”  
“I’m sorry. We went over the Tunguska files. Nothing jumped out at us. Mulder had no medical issues after he came back. John and I went over it for hours. We don’t think this has anything to do with his black oil exposure.”  
“Neither do I.”  
They had just got out the files dealing with the artifact when they heard foot steps upstairs in the hall. Scully held her breath when she heard the bathroom door close.  
“Dana?”  
Scully didn’t answer. She just listened.  
“Dana? Are you alright?”  
“Yeah. I’m sorry. I … umm was just listening for Mulder. He’s been up on his own today so I just want to keep an ear put for him.”  
“Understandable. You guys are tough and if anyone can get through something like this, it’s you two.”  
“Thank you. I just hope you’re right.”  
“Scully!”  
Scully flew up the stairs faster then she thought possible. John and Monica were behind her.  
“Mulder.”  
She opened the bathroom door. Mulder was standing by the sink holding on for dear life.  
“Mulder, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?”  
He shook his head. No words, that was not good.  
“Where? Where do you hurt? Tell me so I can help.”  
“My stomach. It hurts soo bad.”  
“Just breathe through the pain. I’m here. Do you feel like you’re going to be sick?”  
“No. Not that kind of pain.”  
Scully rubbed his back as he tried to breathe through the pain.  
“You’re doing great Mulder. Just breathe. I’ve got you.”  
“I can’t do this. It hurts too much.”  
“Yes, you can. You are doing it. Just take slow deep breaths and you’ll get through it.”  
After a few minutes of the breathing and rubbing of his back, Mulder looked into the mirror. Scully saw his eyes. They weren’t shinning bright; they were filled with fear and unshed tears.  
“Do you think you can walk back to bed?”  
“Maybe. I don’t know. I was getting ready to go back when the pain started. I thought it would pass but it got worse.”  
“Oh, Mulder. I’m sorry. Can you describe the pain? Dull? Sharp?”  
“It’s more of a dull pain but there were sharp stabbing pains too. God Scully. It hurts soo bad. It’s the worst pain I’ve ever had.”  
“Ok. It’s just your stomach? Nowhere else?”  
“Yeah, just there. Can you give me something for the pain?”  
“Mulder, I… I don’t…”  
“Please Scully. I can’t take it anymore. It’s been what twenty minutes of this? I can’t take much more.”  
“I think I might have some pain killers but you have to have something in your stomach first or they might make you sick. Can you do that?”  
“Just as long as you give me something for the pain.”  
“I will. Let’s get you back to bed. Just go nice and slow.”  
Mulder nodded and slowly started walking out of the bathroom. Scully held his arm as he used the wall as another means of support. Halfway to the bedroom, a sharp pain hit Mulder. He doubled over.  
“Mulder!”  
He said nothing. He couldn’t. The pain was that bad. Scully knew he couldn’t. He was focusing on breathing.  
“John! I need your help.”  
John was down the hall looking at the photos on the hall. He quickly got to Scully’s side. He saw her struggling to keep Mulder up right.  
“Help me get him to the bedroom, please.”  
“What happened?”  
“He was having stomach pains in the bathroom. We were walking back to the bedroom when he doubled over. We need to get him into bed.”  
John held him up as they guided Mulder to bed.  
“What can I do?”  
“Can you go grab some crackers from the kitchen?”  
“Yeah. I’ll be right back.”  
It took a few minutes to get Mulder into the room and even longer to get him into bed. Monica got crackers and ginger ale. They left Scully to care for Mulder.  
“Here, have a cracker or two so I can give you something to help with the pain.”  
“I… god I hurt soo bad.”  
“I know honey. I know. Just eat the crackers and I’ll give you something.”  
He nodded and started nibbling the crackers while Scully searched for pain killers. She returned moments later with pain killers.  
“I’ve got them. Did you eat?”  
“Scully, I love you and yes, two whole crackers. Can you please give me the pills? I’m dying here.”  
“Here. Take these.”   
She handed him two pills which he swallowed quickly with some water.  
“How long will it take to kick in?”  
“About fifteen minutes or so. I know you’re hurting but you can do it. I’m going to sit right here with you until it kicks in.”  
“Thank you. How is it coming with finding out what caused this?”  
“It’s slow going. Your medical history is long. We’ve eliminated the black oil. You were perfectly fine after that. Whatever they treated you with seems to have worked. We’re going to go over the case with the artifact and your high brain function next.”  
“You need me to tell what I remember?”  
“Later. Right now, I want you to relax.”  
“Ahhh. I can’t relax. I’m in pain. Scully, do something.”  
She got up from her spot on the bed and walked around to her side and got in. Scully pulled Mulder into her arms and held him.  
“Just relax into me. I’ve got you. Breathe through it just like we did when I had Will. You held me hand through the pain and got me to relax so I could do what needed to be done to bring our son into the world.”  
Scully was rubbing his arm as she talked. Mulder was calming down.  
“He’s getting so big. He loves when you read to him. His little blue eyes light up when he sees his daddy. I bet ‘dada’ will be his first word. You’d love that.”  
Scully looked down and Mulder had fallen asleep. She carefully extracted herself from the bed and left him to rest. She went down to the living room where John and Monica had set up shop and were going over the case file.  
“John told me what happened. Is Mulder alright?”  
“For now. I gave him some pain meds against my better judgement but he was in soo much pain. He’s asleep now. We need to find out what’s causing this and fast. He’s getting worse and his spirits are low.”  
“Let’s get to it then. We ordered some pizza. It should be here soon.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I’m a bit confused here. Explain this to me again.”  
“We took this case dealing with an artifact that was believed to be from a space craft. The man in possession of a piece was murdered. Now we didn’t have the artifact just a rubbing of it. Mulder started hearing high pitched sounds when he was near the rubbing. We had no idea what the writing was or meant. Mulder believed we weren’t the only ones on the case. Mulder went to the university to meet with someone and that’s when things started to change.”  
“How so?”  
“I had told him to go home and rest before the university. I called him that night and a woman answered his phone.”  
“A woman?”  
“Diana Fowley. She was his former partner and ex. From what I was told, he called her from the university and she took him back to his place. I never trusted her. She’s the one that took him to the hospital. I ended up in Africa where a craft was discovered. I managed to decode parts of the craft using a Navajo code. It’s in the files somewhere. Mulder got worse while I was gone. They had him in restraints strapped to a bed. He couldn’t talk or sleep. His brain was on overdrive. His mother signed him out AMA and handed him over to the cigarette smoking man.”  
“Who?”  
“CGB Spender. He was a leader in the syndicate that so happens to be Mulder’s biological father. That bastard had his doctors operate on his brain. I was slipped a keycard under my door that led me to where he was being held. I found him laying on a table with a bandage on his head and a sheet covering his lower half. No one was there. He was soo weak, I had to help him up. I found scrubs laying around so he had some clothes on. I managed to get him out and to a real hospital.”  
“Who gave you that card?”  
“Diana. As much as I didn’t trust her, without her help I never would have found him.”  
“Why didn’t you trust her? If we may ask?”  
“I suspected that she was using Mulder to further her own agenda. In a way I was right. She was working the Spender. She was killed because she helped us. I couldn’t tell if she loved him but she did help save his life.”  
“Wow. What happened with the case?”  
“It was left unsolved. We never did see the artifact. My notes from Africa were kept with me secured. We had the gunmen encrypt the computer files. Mulder kept that at his apartment and I held the hardcopies. That’s what you have there.”  
“Where are the computer files now?”  
“After Mulder was abducted, I took them back. I didn’t want them falling into the wrong hands. Mulder and I agreed it would be too dangerous to leave in the office. I’m thinking that what we have here may help explain Mulder now. When the rubbing was in his presence, he would not only hear the sounds but experience some headaches.”  
“Were they anything like what’s happening now?”  
“Not that I’m aware of. I say we divide the files. I’ll go over the medical records and you guys can go over the rest.”  
The three sat there for hours going over the information. Notes were made. Pizza was eaten. Beers were drunk. Scully had the baby monitor so she could listen for Mulder. She hadn’t heard from him in over four hours. She was starting to worry and Monica noticed.  
“Go check on him Dana. It’s alright to worry about him. We all are.”  
“I’m going to update Skinner anyway. We all could use a break.”  
Scully nodded and headed up to Mulder. She stood on the doorway and watched him sleep for a few minutes before walking in. Mulder started to stir and slowly opened his eyes.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey yourself. How are you feeling?”  
“Better.”  
“Pain?”  
“Not really. It’s like a two now. How are things going down there?”  
“Slow going. You had a lot of problems when that artifact came around. We took a break.”  
“If you need to ask me things, do it. I want to help. I need to.”  
“I’ll tell them and then we’ll come up.”  
“I’d like to come down. I know you’re worried but I want to get out of this room. If it’s too much, I’ll come back up.”  
“Ok. If I think it’s too much on you, I’m pulling the plug on it.”  
“Deal.”  
They slowly made their way downstairs shocking John and Monica. He smiled and sat down on the sofa.  
“Don’t look soo surprised Agent Doggett.”  
“We’re just glad you’re up to coming down.”  
“Me too. I just want to solve this. I don’t like being in the Files this way.”  
“Understood. Whenever you’re ready.”  
“I’ll start at the beginning. We took this case and as soon as the rubbing of that artifact came around, things got weird.”  
“How so?”  
“I heard sounds, high pitched sounds. I could hear thoughts of other people.”  
“Was it everyone or just certain people?”  
“I sensed things from Skinner but I heard a few people. I heard Scully, when you came back from Africa. I heard you telling me to hold on but I couldn’t speak. My mom asked for a sign that I was still in there. I yelled in my mind but she didn’t hear me. She handed me over to that smoking bastard. I heard him and he heard me. I saw things that were like a nightmare.”  
“Mulder, what did you see?”  
“I saw the end of the world. Everyone was gone. I was shown my sister with her children. She lived with him. I couldn’t call you. Deep throat was there too.”  
“Anything else?”  
“Yeah but I never wanted you to know this. I had a life with Diana. We got married and had a family. When I woke up at the hospital after you saved me, I knew that was not the life I wanted with her. I wanted that with you, Scully and now that’s on the verge of ending.”  
“Mulder, listen to me. We will cure you.”  
“You can’t cure something when you don’t know what it is. Be real here guys. We have no idea what the hell is wrong with me.”  
“Mulder, the three of us are not giving up. Monica and I still have access to files and everything. Skinner is giving us everything we need to help you and Dana, well Dana has been racking her brain and doing everything she can to help you.”  
“Don’t you dare give up on me now.”  
Scully walked away and up to their room. Mulder looked at the rug and sighed. He started standing up.  
“I guess I should go talk to her.”  
“Sit, Mulder. I’ll go. You and John continue here.”  
Mulder sat down and nodded his thanks before continuing with John. Monica went up to calm Scully down and just be with her as a shoulder to cry on. The girls were on their way back down, when John called for them.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“We were talking and he got really quiet and grabbed his head.”  
“Mulder, look at me. What happened?”  
“My head.”  
“Breath through it. I’m right here. I know it hurts but you can do it.”  
“It just started hurting.”  
“We were talking about what he remembers from the hospital after you found him. He was fine and calm then this.”  
“Mulder, what did you tell John? Tell me. Take a deep breath and tell me.”  
“I..umm I remember being on that operating table. I could hear them talking. Diana was there.”  
“I know she was. Her key is what I used to save you.”  
“I heard talking, felt pain then you were there. The hospital was bad. They scanned and tested me for hours. Those guys took something out of my head. The good doctors didn’t know what happened. Scully, I hurt.”  
“Where?”  
“My head and stomach.”  
“You feel sick?”  
“A little.”  
“You want to go to the bathroom? Just in case.”  
“I can’t. Room is spinning right now.”  
“Ok. Just breath.”  
“Dana, here.”  
Scully took the pail from Monica and thanked her. They had a feeling it would be needed. Mulder got paler as the seconds went on. He was getting worse and they all knew it.  
“Scully?”  
“I’m right here. I’m right here, Mulder.”  
“Sick.”  
“You feel sick? Here take the pail.”  
Mulder held the pail with weak hands. A few moments passed before Mulder was sick. He started vomiting again and again. Each time Scully’s heart broke a bit more. Would they be able to save him? She was starting to worry that they wouldn’t.  
Scully held him and rubbed his back until he was finished. It wasn’t as bad as it had been and was over quickly. Monica insisted on helping by cleaning up so Scully could stay with Mulder. He fell asleep in her arms. He felt safe with her.  
They gathered around so they could speak without waking Mulder.  
“He said that they took something out of him.”  
“What we believe happened to him. He had an overactive brain. It was functioning on a level no one had seen before. What was taken from him; I’m not sure. I want to say that they took that part of his brain out and put it in the Smoking man. I know he had a surgery around that time and please don’t ask how I know that. It has nothing to do with this. I saw all Mulder’s scans and they showed no damage from the surgery or that illness.”  
“I’m at a loss. Headaches, vomiting, abdominal pains, no appetite. They just don’t add up.”   
“No. They don’t. I just wish he would let me take him to the hospital and run tests.”  
“He won’t!”  
“Nope. He’s afraid if he goes, he won’t leave. He doesn’t exactly have a great track record. The last time he was in the hospital he was coming back from the dead.”  
“We need to look further into that virus or whatever it was he was infected with.”  
“We will. It’s going to be very hard on him. He never talked about it. Tomorrow we’ll start with that. Right now we need to let him rest.”  
The crew cleaned up and Scully managed to get out from under Mulder. John and Monica stayed so Scully could grab a shower.  
Maggie had just Will home when Mulder woke. Monica was playing with the baby. Mulder looked up confused.   
“Hey Mulder. How you feeling?”  
“Better. Where’s Scully?”  
“Taking a shower.”  
Monica walked over to the couch holding Will.  
“Say hi to daddy.”  
“Hey bud.”  
Mulder had Will on his lap before anyone could blink. William was his life force. Both faces lit up.   
“Daddy misses you. I bet you’re having fun with grandma. Mommy misses you too. It’s almost bedtime for you I know but I want to spend more time with you. I’ll feed you tonight before you fall asleep hopefully in my arms. I never thought I’s be a father, but then you came along and I couldn’t be happier. I just wish I wasn’t weak and sick buddy. Mommy and our friends are trying to fix me but I don’t know. I hope they can.”  
“How are my two loves?”  
“We’re good. You were listening?”  
“Not really. I was locking up. Everyone left. Let’s get him fed and to bed. We all could use some sleep.”  
Scully took William, grabbed his bottle and helped Mulder up. He was able to get upstairs, use the bathroom and get into bed on his own. Scully changed Will and brought him into bed to be fed. Mulder took him and fed him his bottle as promised.  
“Scully, I want him to stay with us tonight. I need him close. He can stay right between us.”  
“Mulder, no. He is not staying in bed with us.”  
“I need him Scully. If my time is limited, I don’t want to be without him any longer then I have to be.”  
“I understand that but not in bed. I’ll make a deal. I’ll bring up the pack n play and he can sleep in there at the foot of the bed.”  
“I want to hold him.”  
Tears started to form in his eyes as he looked down at his son.  
“You can. When he’s asleep, I’ll move him. Now I’ll go get the thing and you put him to sleep.”  
By the time Scully returned, Will was finished his bottle. Mulder had him held tightly to his chest. Both were sleeping soundly. As Scully went to move Will, she noticed the dried tears on Mulder’s cheeks. She sent up a silent prayer to guide and protect them on this journey to cure him for the next days were sure to be harder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder faces his abduction and things get difficult for all involved. Can he remember?

“Good morning.”  
“Morning. How’s Will doing?”  
“He’s good. He woke up a little while ago and he’s nursed and ready for some cereal. I didn’t want to leave you to get his food. You feel like eating?”  
“I’m glad you didn’t leave. Hey, buddy. How’s my guy doing? I’m not really in the mood to eat. I know I have to but… not now. Not with what today is going to bring. If I’m going to be sick, I’d rather not have anything to give back.”  
“I understand. Today isn’t going to be easy. Talking about the abduction is going to be tough but remember, I’m here for you.”  
“Thank you. It means a lot having you by my side during this. Now I need to use the bathroom. Do you think you can give me a hand? I’m not sure I can get there on my own.”  
“Of course. Let me get Will settled and then I can help you.”  
“Can you just put him in the playpen? I really need to go and don’t want a repeat of that other day.”  
Scully quickly put William down and went to Mulder. He was standing by the bed a bit wobbly. Scully helped him walk down the hall and to thee bathroom. She stopped at the door.  
“I’m going to get Will’s food while you’re in here. I’ll be back in a few to help you back.”  
“Can you stay? I’m a little unsteady?”  
Scully nodded and walked him into the bathroom. She stood next to him in case he needed her. He used the bathroom and washed his hands.  
“I want a shower but I don’t think I can stand long enough. The last few days are taking their toll on me.”  
“Take a bath. Sit on the toilet seat. I’ll get it ready for you.”  
Scully drew Mulder’s bath and helped him undress. Once settled in the tub, Scully left to do what she needed as well as get him new clothes.  
Scully was only gone maybe ten minutes. She was just finishing gathering his clothes when she heard some noise from the bathroom.  
“Scully!”  
Scully ran into the bathroom to see Mulder leaning over the lip of the tub toward the toilet. He was trying to get the lid up.  
“Scully!”  
She ran in and lifted the lid up for him just in time. He began to vomit. Scully grabbed a towel and threw it over him and held him. She needed to get him out of the tub. Mulder was starting to shake as he vomited.   
“Mulder, we need to get you out of the tub and dried. Can you step out? I’ve got you.”  
During a break, Mulder stepped out slowly and collapsed on the floor. Scully threw another towel over him. She started rubbing his arms and back to give him some warmth. Mulder was slowly calming himself down. William was fussing in the other room and the front door opened.  
“Dana?”  
“Upstairs mom. Will’s in our room. Can you get him please? I’m helping Mulder.”  
Mrs. Scully walked up quickly and saw to the baby. She tried to calm the baby but couldn’t.  
“He needs to eat, mom. His bowl is on the end table. Can you take him and feed him please?”  
“Of course, dear.”  
They were walking toward the stairs, when Mulder and Scully emerged from the bathroom. He was shaking and Scully had her arm around him supporting his weight. Mrs. Scully sent up a silent prayer for Mulder. He was looking frailer than before.  
Once in the bedroom, Mulder sat on the edge of the bed. Scully took a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around him. She got the water from the side table and handed it to him to drink.  
“Drink slowly. I’ll be right back. I’m going to check on the baby.”  
“Don’t leave me…..I’m soo cold….scared.”  
“I promise, I will be right back. I’m just going to the stairs to make sure he’s alright then I’ll be right back. I’m not going anywhere.”  
She hurried to the stairs, made sure everything was alright and ran to Mulder. Mulder was shaking on the bed. Scully grabbed a hoodie and pair of sweats.   
“Let’s get you dressed and warm. John and Monica will be here soon.”  
Mulder let Scully dress him and then they made their way downstairs. John and Monica arrived shortly after Mulder got settled on the couch. He had ginger ale, crackers and a bucket next to him. Everyone sat around the living room.   
“Mulder, are you sure you’re ready for this?”  
“I.. don’t have.. a choice. It may help. I can’t live like this anymore.”  
“Just take your time. If this gets to much, we’ll take a break.”  
“Why don’t you start at the beginning.”  
“We got a call from Billy Miles. He told us it was starting again.”  
“What was?”  
“The abductions. Scully and I were there on our first case. Anyway, we were there a few days and came home. We were told that there was a ship repairing itself while we debated it. I didn’t want Scully going back there and she wouldn’t let me going alone.”  
“That’s when AD Skinner went with you.”  
“Yeah. I found some force field. I put my hand through it and it was weird. I vibrated. Then I walked into it. I saw Billy Miles, Theresa and others. There was a light above us. It was peaceful.”  
“We know this is hard, Mulder but what happened next?”  
“The light over head got brighter and we were transported into the ship. The ship took off.”  
“That was the bright light Skinner saw.”  
“Once you were on the ship, what do you remember?”  
“I remember being in a cold dark room. I was strapped down to a metal table. The bounty hunter was there too. I tried to move but couldn’t. I tried and tried.”  
“It’s ok Mulder. Just take a deep breath.”  
“I don’t know how long I was there. I… umm was anchored to some sort of chair. I had spike like things in my wrists and ankles. They hurt like hell. I was naked. They had some metal thing between my legs like they use on roller coasters to keep you safe.”  
“Mulder, do you remember if that piece did anything but hold you in place?”  
“I… I don’t know….. Scully, what did they do to me?”  
Mulder started to shake. Scully pulled him to her and held him tight. She let the fears pour out of him and into her. Monica and John looked at each other. They all were thinking the same thing. No one wanted to speak it though. Monica got Mulder some water. After a few minutes, he calmed down and pulled back. He took a few deep breaths and had some water.  
“I… umm. I know they did tests. They stuck these needle things in my face. They pulled at my checks. I screamed as much as I could but it never stopped. A drill came out of no where and drilled with a beam or something in my mouth. It hurt like hell but I couldn’t do anything to stop it.”  
Scully squeezed his hand. She knew how hard this was for him. It was hard for her too. She looked at Monica who was struggling with this too as was John. No one knew what Mulder went through but Mulder. This was the first time anyone was really hearing it.  
“After the drills, the machine…. Had a saw or something. Scully you use them during your autopsies. They cut down my chest.”  
“A sternal saw?”  
“I guess. I don’t really remember much about that. I think I blacked out. Did they put anything in or take anything out? Scully, you saw the X-rays after, did they show anything?”  
“Nothing that I could see but Mulder that doesn’t mean anything. They could’ve done something.”  
“I don’t remember. I think they injected me with something.”  
Mulder put his head into his hands and started crying. Scully held him in her arms. Mulder pulled himself together quickly. A few moments later, he got really pale very quickly.  
“Mulder, are you alright?”  
“I…think I need to lay down. My side hurts.”  
Scully helped Mulder lay down and get comfortable. She ran her hands through his hair to relax him as it always did. His head was in her lap and he curled a bit to get relief from the pain.  
“Mulder? Are you still in pain?”  
“A little.”  
“Ok. Do you feel like you might throw up?”  
“Not at the moment but I did before.”  
Scully said nothing as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. She could feel his breathing even out. He was dozing off. He needed the rest. Mulder was asleep in minutes. Once Scull knew he was good and asleep, she replaced her lap with a pillow and covered him with a blanket moving the bucket closer to his head just in case. She then joined Monica and John in the kitchen.  
“Is he asleep?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Dana, we need to talk about what he’s told us so far.”  
Monica handed Scully a cup of tea and they all sat around the kitchen table.  
“I know, John. I don’t know what to say. He’s never really talked about it to me or anyone else. What do you guys think?”  
“I think that the spikes and drills wouldn’t be causing the symptoms he has now. I saw his scans and reports with you, those injuries healed completely. John and I were more concerned with that thing holding him into the chair that went between his legs.”  
“He never mentioned that to me before. I wish we knew what kind of tests they did. I know they experimented on me. They stole my ova and left me barren. I had a chip implanted in my neck and once removed gave me cancer. The chip I have now cured the cancer.”  
“It’s not so far fetched to think that if they did tests like that on you that they did the same to Mulder.”  
“Dana, this is very personal I know but I feel we need to ask. Has Mulder been different that way?”  
“You mean sexual?”  
“Yes.”  
“I honestly don’t know. When he came back, I was already very pregnant and he was adjusting to the ordeal. I had William, we moved her but he was already having some spells of this. We haven’t done anything since before he was taken.”  
“Wow.”  
“We waited seven years to begin with so this we can do. We were focused on the baby and he got soo sick so fast. I…umm I know he woke up yesterday with no desire to do anything about his morning erection. I haven’t been paying attention to that.”  
“It’s alright.”  
“I have some files, medical files in the attic from other abductees both male and female. Mulder liked having copies at his disposal especially after the office fire destroyed so much of our work. Monica, could you give me a hand please? John, would you keep an eye on Mulder, please?”  
“Of course. Dana, we will find out what’s causing this and help him.”  
“I know. I just hope he can hold on until we do. Everyday is getting worse. Today he needed help getting to the bathroom and needed me to stay because he was weak. He couldn’t stand for a shower. He couldn’t make it through a bath before he vomited from the tub. He cannot go on like this for much longer.”  
The girls headed to the attic while John sat in the chair in the living room. He was looking over the notes they had made hoping something would stand out. He was there for about ten minutes, when Mulder stirred. He gently sat up and looked around.  
“Where’s Scully?”  
“Her and Monica are in the attic looking for some medical files. How you feeling?”  
“Like….hell. My….head, stomach….everything hurts.”  
Mulder’s eyes were darting around the floor by the sofa. John got up and walked over to him and sat on the couch next to him. He looked at Mulder and watched the little color he had drain from his face. He picked up the bucket and handed it to Mulder.  
“Just in case.”  
Mulder started gagging and moaning. He was getting worse. Before John could say anything, Mulder put his head down and once again started vomiting. He felt helpless.   
“I’m going to get Dana for you. Hang in there. I’ll be right back.”  
John ran up the stairs and to the attic door before yelling up to the girls.  
“Dana, he needs you. He’s sick again.”  
Scully flew down the stairs and down to Mulder. He needed her. He had his head in the bucket and was violently ill. She sat next to him and started rubbing his back. His head was covered in sweat and he was shaking. Monica handed her another blanket and she wrapped Mulder in it.   
“Breathe, Mulder. I’ve got you.”  
He stopped vomiting and started taking slow breaths. He was freezing and clearly dehydrating. Scully continued to rub his back soothingly. He looked at her and she saw the fear in his eyes.  
“Scully….”  
“It’s ok. I’m right here.”  
“Help…me”  
“What do you need Mulder.”  
“Up… need to…pee.”  
“OK. We’ll go easy.”  
Scully helped him up. Mulder couldn’t stand up straight.  
“Are you in any pain?”  
“No…just really…need to pee.”  
They started walking slowly around the couch and down the hall. John stayed close by in case Scully needed help while Monica cleaned up. They were about half way there when Mulder stopped and looked at her.  
“Scully… hurry… can’t hold it…. much longer. Need to pee now.”  
“We’re almost there. you can do it. I know you can.”  
They made it a few steps further when Mulder grabbed his crotch.   
“No… can’t hold it.”  
Scully looked over to see the front of Mulder’s pants become wet. Her heart broke for him. She looked over at John and he nodded heading to their room to find him some clean pants. Scully managed to get him to the bathroom and shut the door. He stood there holding onto the sink.  
“Mulder?”  
He said nothing. He was embarrassed beyond belief.   
“Mulder?”  
“I…. pissed myself like a damn two year old. I couldn’t…”  
“I know. I’m going to get you a change of clothes and I’ll be back. Do you think you’ll be alright?”  
“Yeah. I’ll be fine.”  
“There’s a towel here to wash up with. I’ll be back in a few.”  
Scully walked down the hall to see Monica checking to make sure the carpet was dry.   
“Thank you but you don’t have to do this.”  
“I know but I’m here to help.”  
They walked into the living room as John was walking down the stairs with new clothes for Mulder.  
“Thank you.”  
“What happened?”  
“I don’t know. He said he needed to go to the bathroom. I don’t know if it was because he really had to go and couldn’t get there fast enough or if he just had no control. He couldn’t hold it. He’s mortified.”  
“Dana, think. Do you think this is another symptom or just happened because pf the vomiting?”  
“I don’t know. It happened once before, a few days ago when you were all here for the party. When I got to him, he was sprawled out half in and half out of the bathroom. When he was finished he told me that he peed himself but I thought it was due to the vomiting. He said he had to go before he got sick. I need to get him to a hospital. Tests might help us here.”  
“I agree. We need him to tell us more about that chair he was in too.”  
“John and I will take the files we got and head out. You see if he’ll talk to you more about it. He might open up about it if we aren’t here. If he agrees to the hospital, let us know.”  
With that, they left and Scully headed to the bathroom. She knocked before opening the door. Mulder was standing by the toilet with no pants on.  
“Mulder?”  
“Sorry, I had to pee again.”  
“It’s ok. I got you some pants. You don’t have to worry, they left for the day.”  
Mulder nodded and he washed his hands. Scully helped him into his pants before leaving the bathroom. They were halfway to the couch when he stopped and looked at her.  
“I have to go again. Like real bad.”  
Scully hurried him back to the bathroom. Mulder had his pants down enough before he even got into the bathroom. He really did have to go. When he was sure he was finished, they headed back to the living room. They sat down on the couch and Mulder opened the ginger ale can and started sipping. He was thirsty.  
“Mulder, we need to talk about something you said earlier. I know this is hard but we need to.”  
“OK. What did you want to talk about?”  
“I need to aske you about what you remember from that chair you were in on the ship. I need you to be as detailed as you can.”  
“Why?”  
“We think that maybe part of what caused this whole thing. Your injuries can be explained and have all healed. We ruled out the black oil and the weird brain disease you had. All your scans when you returned were clear. You never mentioned the chair. Mulder, I need you to talk to me. Tell me.”  
“I don’t remember much. I was in the chair when they drilled into my mouth and cut open my chest. That I know.”  
“Were you in there when they did the tests?”  
“I might have been. I was shot up with something before. I was out of it but could still sense things.”  
“Did that chair move? Do you remember it vibrating or doing anything?”  
“What are you getting at Scully?”   
“I think you know, Mulder?”  
“I don’t remember!”  
“Calm down. I know this is hard but I need to ask. I need to know. Did the chair or did they do anything to your stomach, side or penis?”  
“I don’t think so. It sat below my belly button. Scully, did they do to me what they did to you?”  
“Mulder?”  
“Did they take me sperm and leave me unable to have children?”  
“I don’t know. I was pregnant before you were abducted. We haven’t done anything since then. Have you noticed anything different?”  
“Like?”  
“Like no sex drive, inability to get an erection, unable to finish or finish too quickly?”  
“I didn’t focus on that when I came back. Thinking back, I didn’t want to do anything. I would wake up sometimes with a hard on but it always went away pretty fast. Does that help?”  
“A little. The only way to know for sure if you are sterile or not is to get you tested.”  
“How?”  
“You remember the IVF clinic? The sample and the tests they did to check? Like that.”  
“At the hospital?”  
“Yes. It might help at least answer a question we have.”  
“Let’s do it. I need to know if William is the only child we will have. I need to know what they did to me.”  
“Ok, we can go in the morning.”  
“No. I want to go know. Please, Scully. I need to know.”  
She agreed. She wanted to know too.  
“Mulder, while we’re there, I need you to do something for me.”  
“Tests?”  
“Yes, blood work up and a urine screening.”  
Mulder didn’t say anything for a few minutes. He really didn’t want to go to the hospital for tests but yet he wanted to know.  
“Alright. Let’s go.”  
“Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some creative liberty with this. I am not a doctor and did no research here. Hope I stayed true to Mulder and the abduction. Feed back welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

Mulder was very quiet on the ride to the hospital. He was scared. Scully was too. Once they got to the hospital, Scully talked to the nurse giving a run down of Mulder’s symptoms. She insisted on being taken back into an exam room immediately. Doctor Scully pulls no punches.  
The doctor came into the room and started to go over with Mulder everything that was happening. Mulder was reluctant to talk about the symptoms. They were embarrassing.   
“And these symptoms have been happening for how long?”  
“It started about seven or eight months ago. It wasn’t bad. We thought it was stress. This last week has been horrible.”  
“He hasn’t been able to really eat. He manages some toast or a few crackers but that’s it. He’ll drink some water or ginger ale. Maybe one or two glasses of water a day but he vomits some much, I’m worried about dehydration.”  
“You have a right to worry with the amount of vomiting occurring. I’d like to draw some blood. Get some standard labs run and go from there.”  
“Can I speak to you outside?”  
Scully and the doctor walked out of the exam room to speak. She knew Mulder was uncomfortable with this and she told him she would handle it.  
“I want you to order a urine analysis too. Early tonight, he couldn’t make it to the bathroom in time. He then had to urinate twice in a matter of maybe of ten minutes. Something was off with that.”  
“We can do that.”  
“There is one more thing. I need to arrange to have tests run on his sperm. There is a chance that something was done to him in that regards that he doesn’t know or remember. I know this sounds odd but he was abducted and things were done to him that may help explain what is going on now.”  
“This is an unusual request but we can arrange for it but first I’d like to get the blood work and urine tests done.”  
A nurse was sent in to draw the blood. He was a hard stick being so dehydrated but the nurse got it.  
“Did we really need three vials?”  
“Mulder, you are sick and these tests will help one way or another.”  
The nurse hooked up an IV like as well. He needed fluids. All that was left was the urine sample.  
“Mr. Mulder, I’ll leave this here for you. The men’s room is right down the hall.”  
The nurse left them. Mulder just moved the cup around.   
“Is there something wrong?”  
“I don’t have to pee. I don’t think I could even if I did.”  
“You feeling tired or weak?”  
“Both.”  
“Just close your eyes and rest. The test can wait.”  
Mulder was out within minutes. He was beyond tired as was Scully. She stepped out into the hall and called John to update him. She then called her mom and told her to keep William for the night. She was worried about Mulder. Maggie loved Mulder like a son. He was the father of her grandchild.   
Scully stepped back into the room with Mulder. She sat in a chair and dozed off herself. She didn’t know how long she was out before Mulder woke her up in a panic.  
“Scully!”  
“Mulder, I’m right here. I’m right here. What’s wrong?”  
“I… need….”  
“Need what?”  
“I need to go to the bathroom.”  
“Ok. I’ve got the cup. Let’s get you to the bathroom.”  
Mulder got out off the exam table and took two steps before stopping. Scully knew that look. Mulder wasn’t going to make it to the bathroom. She handed him the cup. Mulder took it and turned away from her.  
“Scully?”  
She turned away from him to give him some privacy. Mulder held the cup and started to pee. He filled the cup before grabbing the bed pan near by to finish. Once done Scully turned around and took the cup from Mulder.  
“Scully, what are you doing?”  
“Taking your sample to the lab. You get back in bed.”  
“It’s not even a bed and you’re holding a cup of my urine.”  
“I’m a doctor Mulder and I’ve held a lot more of you then this.”  
With that she left the room to find the nurse. Several hours later, the tests started rolling in. His electrolytes were out of wack, his kidney function wasn’t what it should be and his white cell count was slightly elevated. Mulder was admitted. He was on IV fluids and was resting comfortably.   
Around midnight, Mulder woke up. He was in pain again. Scully held him as she pressed the call button.  
“Breathe in and out nice and slow. You’ve got this honey.”  
Mulder held on to her arm as he tried to get through the pain. Scully kept hitting the damn call button.  
“I know it hurts but you can do it. I wish I could take away your pain but I can’t. All I can do is be here for you.”  
Mulder began to cry. “I can’t do this……… I…..hurt soo bad. Scully….please.”  
“Don’t you give up on me now Mulder. I hit the call button. A nurse is coming. I’ll get you something for the pain. I promise. Just hold on for me.”  
Just then a nurse ran in and saw the situation.  
“He’s in an extreme amount of pain. He can hardly breathe. He needs something for it right away.”  
The nurse nodded and left to get the meds needed to help him.  
“Mulder, it’s coming. Just hang in there a few more minutes. I’ve got you.”  
The nurse returned quickly with his pain meds. She gave him a dose right into the port he had for his IV. She told them that they would set up a drip or pump for the meds if needed.  
“It’s not working.”  
“Give it a minute. It will.”  
It took a few minutes but the meds kicked in and Mulder fell back to sleep. She easily got herself out of the bed, covered him with the blanket, kissed his forehead and walked out of the room needing to compose herself. She started walking the hall when she heard her name.  
“Sir?”  
“How is he?”  
“Not good. They just had to give him morphine. He woke up in soo much pain. His tests results show basically nothing. He is showing signs of an infection but so far the cultures aren’t showing anything. He’s losing hope.”  
“You will figure it out Scully. Mulder doesn’t give up on anything.”  
“Except himself. Why are you here sir? Did John and Monica find something?”  
“I came to see you two. Flash a badge and visiting hours mean nothing. They’re working on something. They didn’t tell me what but they said they were going through the medical files you gave them. How are you holding up?”  
“I’m trying to be strong for him but I don’t know if I can. I’m soo scared I’m going to lose him again.”  
“You are not going to lose him. Mulder needs us all to be strong for him. He wants to be there for you and Wlliam.”  
“Thank you. There’s one thing we need to test for. He can’t remember everything that happened to him. Things that may result in an outcome much like mine and I’m not talking about Cancer. I was thought to be barren. My ova were stolen and used for I’m not sure what besides to create Emily. He needs to know if they stole that part of him too. I need to know. Hopefully, in the morning he’ll be able to handle that test.”  
“I understand. Maybe by then you’ll know what kind of infection to treat him for. He’ll get better. I’ll check in later to see how he’s doing. Get some rest.”  
Skinner left. Scully went back to Mulder who was resting comfortably. Scully curled up on the chair and covered herself with the blanket. She fell asleep shortly after. She slept the rest of the night.  
“Morning.”  
“Morning. How are you feeling?”  
“I feel like hell but I’m still here. Can you help me to the bathroom, please?”  
“You feel like you could walk there?”  
“I feel like I could pee but yeah I think I can with help.”  
“Ok.”  
Scully walked to the side of the bed as Mulder moved the blankets back. She helped him sit up and swing his legs off the edge of the bed. He pushed off the bed while Scully held his arm for support. As they were walking to the bathroom, Scully noticed something. Mulder had a morning erection. This could be their chance to get that test done. Mulder managed to get into the bathroom alone but kept the door half open so he had some privacy. After he was finished, they walked back to the bed.   
“Mulder, I don’t want this to come out wrong but did you notice something in the bathroom?”  
“I had morning wood. Yeah.”  
“I know you want to know if they did anything to you. We both do and we know what test that is. Do you want to do that test now?”  
“I need to know.”  
“Do you think you could do that test now?”  
“I think so. I hope so.”  
“It’s just like when you did the IVF donation. I can leave you alone for privacy if you want.”  
“Can you stay? Please. This whole thing scares the shit out of me and you center me.”  
“Of course. I’ll be right here if you need anything.”  
Mulder nodded as he got comfortable in the bed. He hesitated before starting on the journey to get the sample needed for testing. A few minutes later, Mulder laughed.  
“I can’t.”  
“Can’t what?”  
“It, I can’t do it. It has nothing to do with you being here. It’s just, we’ve never watched each other do this before.”  
“Mulder, you’ve seen me touch myself before.”  
“During sex not like this. I don’t know if I can do this. I want to. I’m still semi-hard.”  
“Mulder, relax. You can do this. I know you can.”  
“Scully, help me. Please.”  
“Mulder.”  
“I need this Scully. You know what I like. Please.”  
Scully saw the look in his eyes and agreed. She sat next to him and began to touch him softly. He started to grow hard after a few moments. Scully keeping an eye on him.   
“You can go harder and faster. It’s ok. I’m ok. It feels good.”  
Scully took his notes and went harder and faster. Mulder moaned. It was the first good moan she’d heard from him in a long time.   
“Mulder, you need to tell me when you’re close so we can have the cup ready.”  
“You keep doing what you’re doing and that’ll happen. I’ll let you know.”  
Scully smiled and continued what she was doing. Mulder’s breaths were short and heavy.  
“Scully…. I’m close.”  
She got the cup ready and continued her movements. Mulder closed his eyes.  
“Sculllly.”  
Mulder grunted and came hard. She closed the cup and placed it on the table by the bed and then moved to clean Mulder before getting him back into bed.  
“I’m going to take this to the nurse so the lab can get this tested. You relax and I’ll be right back.”  
She was right. She was back in a few moments. Mulder was sitting up in bed taking sips of water. He looked peaceful.  
“Thank you. I mean it.”  
“You would do the same for me.”  
“I would. I have. When you were sick, I did what I could. I wanted to take away your pain. I now know what that time was like for you. I’m soo scared of dying. I don’t want to leave you and Will. I’m sick of being sick but this morning was different. For the first time in months, I felt normal. It felt good. Really good actually. I know that sounds weird but it did. I think I needed that even though I feel bad I didn’t get to do anything to you.”  
“Once, we get you better you can repay me. Deal?”  
“Deal. Any more results in?”  
“The cultures are doing their thing. So far nothing but I’m not giving up. You, I believe were exposed to something during your abduction that was dormant when you were, ummm.”  
“Dead.”  
“Yes. I believe it has something to do with that. We treated you and we thought we cured you but maybe we didn’t. John and Monica are going over abduction medical files you had upstairs plus ours. Maybe there’s something in there that’ll help.”  
“It’s a thought. But you didn’t have these rounds of vomiting and pain.”  
“I was left at a hospital near death. Maybe whatever is affecting you did that to me too but I didn’t know it. Mulder, I’m grasping at straws here.”  
“I know you are and I appreciate it. Believe me. I don’t even have the words to say that would do justice. I could never do this alone, Scully.”  
She had tears in her eyes. She was more determined then ever to save him. She loved him more then anything. She sat next to him on the bed and turned in the tv. A nurse came in with his breakfast and meds. She checked his vitals, which were doing well.  
“You think you could eat?”  
“I can try. What did they bring me?”  
“Let’s see.”  
Scully lifted the lid off the dish to reveal his meal.  
“It seems you have toast, egg whites, apple sauce and tea. What looks good to you?”  
“I’m tired of toast.”  
“You want to try the egg whites? They’re light.”  
“I guess just keep that bucket handy.”  
Mulder gingerly took a small piece of egg white. He took a few small bites. He was forcing himself to eat for her.  
“I can’t. I can’t do it.”  
“It’s alright. Try the applesauce. You need to eat honey.”  
He took a small spoon of the applesauce and ate it. He ate about half of the container. He pushed it away after that. Scully saw the frustration in his eyes.  
“Mulder, I know you can’t eat but you have to. You need more than three bites of egg white and half of an applesauce. You’ve lost ten pounds already.”  
“I can’t. Don’t you think I want to? If I could eat, I would. This is more then I’ve eaten in a while.”  
Tears started to flow from his eyes. She felt horrible. She moved a little closer a pulled him to her. His tears just continued to come and she let them. He needed to get this all out. After a few moments, he calmed enough for Scully to talk.  
“I’m sorry, I said what I said. I know you’re trying. I never should’ve said what I did. When I was sick, you took care of me as much as I let you. You didn’t think I noticed some of the things you did for me.”  
“Like what?”  
“You carried tissues in your pocket, left a box in the car, a bag in the trunk with crackers and ginger ale. At lunch, you’d order a club instead of a burger on days I wasn’t feeling well. You did a lot for me.”  
“I did it because I had to do something and I wanted to help you. I loved you even then.”  
“I know you did. I did too. One night after a rough go with the chemo, you came over with random bags of take out from all our places. You laid the food out and it was all my favorites. You told me I need my strength and had me pick from what you got. You remember that?”  
“Yeah, it took you an hour to eat a side salad no dressing.”  
“It did but that was the first thing I ate that stayed down the entire day. How about, we try that with you? I can get you whatever you want.”  
“You’d do that for me?”  
“Mulder, I would do anything for you. Anything if it meant you getting better. If there is something you want, I’ll get it for you.”  
“I love you, Scully. I’d really like to give that a try.”  
“I love you too. What would you like? I wouldn’t do anything heavy since you haven’t eaten much lately but other then that, go for it.”  
“OK. Can you get me some seeds? I love my seeds and well maybe they’ll stay down.”  
“I can do that. I’ll get you your seeds. Be back in a few. Do you need anything before I go?”  
“No, I’m good. Make sure you get something to eat for yourself too. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you not eating.”  
She gave him a small smile and left in search of a vending machine for Mulder’s seeds. Scully returned about fifteen minutes later, seeds in hand.  
“One bag off sunflower seeds for you and for me hospital coffee and prepackaged muffin.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Welcome. How are you feeling?”  
“I’m doing alright. I managed to drink the whole cup of tea while you were gone. Don’t feel sick.”  
“That’s great. John called.”  
“Any news?”  
“Maybe. They dug further into the medical files of some of the abductees we had files on. It seems that at least three others came down with mystery illnesses and symptoms like yours. Now, they’re digging into it more but it’s the best lead we’ve got.”  
“That’s great news. It’s something to go on.”  
“Mulder, I don’t want you to get too excited about this. It may turn out to be nothing.”  
“Scully, this is the closest to an answer or clue to this we’ve had.”  
Mulder munched on a seed or two as Scully drank her coffee. She was picking at her muffin.  
“What kind of muffin did you get?”  
“Blueberry.”  
“You love blueberry muffins.”  
“So do you. Do you want to try a piece?”  
“I can try. Thanks.”  
Mulder picked at a few pieces of the muffin and some seeds before falling asleep. He needed to rest. Scully got up and stretched when the door opened. Monica was peaking in. Scully gave Mulder a kiss before joining her in the hall.  
“Skinner told me he had a rough night. How’s he doing now?”  
“He’s fighting and frustrated. He managed to eat some applesauce, few bites of egg whites before giving up. I made a deal with him. I’d get him anything he wanted to eat as long as he tried. It’s what he did for me when I was sick. He asked for sunflower seeds.”  
“Did he eat them?”  
“Some and a few bites of my muffin. He’s more relaxed now. He gave the sample earlier so that’s at the lab. We’re waiting on the cultures too. Any more news for us?”  
“John’s following up. I actually came to see you. I brought you a bag. It’s got clothes and toiletries. Figured you could use them.”  
“Thank you. I appreciate it. I don’t like being away from him. My mom sent a picture of William to me right after Mulder fell asleep. He looks like Mulder in it. He misses us and we miss him.”  
“You three will all be together again soon. Why don’t you go take a shower and change? I’ll sit with him.”  
“Thank you. I won’t be long. It’s funny, he notices these things. He’ll be happy to know I took a few minutes for myself.”  
The two walked into the room and Scully slipped into the bathroom. Monica sat in a chair and did as she said; watch him. He was pale but not as pale as the night before and seeds were on the table in front of him.   
A few minutes later, Mulder started moving around mumbling in his sleep. Monica listened carefully to what he said hoping it would be another piece to the puzzle. He started getting angry, thrashing back and forth in the bed. Monica was afraid he’d hurt himself. She carefully sat next to him and spoke softly.  
“Mulder, it’s ok. Calm down. Breathe.”  
“Scully?”  
“It’s Monica. Scully is taking a shower. You’re safe. It’s over. You were having a nightmare.”  
Mulder looked over at the bathroom door seeing it closed. Turning his head, he looked at Monica.  
“Thank you. It wasn’t a nightmare.”  
“You remembered something?”  
“Yeah.”  
Monica could tell, he wanted Scully there if he was going to recount what he remembered.  
“She’ll be out soon.”  
He just nodded and a few minutes later, Scull emerged from the bathroom. Monica got up and moved toward the door.  
“I’ll give you two sometime.”  
Scully put her bag down and walked over to Mulder. He looked a bit uneasy.  
“Mulder, what’s wrong? Are you ok?”  
He just looked at her with sad, confused scared eyes. She knew.  
“Tell me.”  
“I….I remember.”  
“Tell me. Please. Tell me what you remember.”  
Mulder too a deep breath and grabbed her hand. She sat next to him on the bed.  
“Take your time and tell me what you remember. Once it’s out in the open, you’ll feel better.”  
“I was in a dark room strapped in that chair thing. I couldn’t move. There were a few of them in the room. I couldn’t see them but I heard them moving around. I closed my eyes. I knew they were doing something when they came over to me.”  
“It’s ok, they can’t hurt you anymore. What did they do?”  
“I…. I can’t.”  
“Yes, you can. I know this is hard and scares you but you can do this. It’s a clue that we can use to help you. I’m right here with you.”  
“That thing between my legs tightened and they put something across mt stomach. I felt it. It hurt like hell. It was silent for a few minutes then it moved pressing into my skin.”  
“What moved?”  
He was getting upset more and more as he spoke.  
“The thing on my stomach. I started yelling in pain but they didn’t stop. It went on for a few minutes before it stopped. I felt something stick me. I couldn’t breathe. Scully…I …..”  
Mulder started crying. Scully pulled him to her and held him.  
“It’s over. It’s all over. I’m right here.”  
He sobbed and sobbed until he suddenly stopped and looked up at her with wet eyes. He pulled back.  
“Mulder. What’s wrong?”  
He didn’t say anything just put his head down. She followed but saw nothing. She moved the bedside table away then moved the blanket. That’s when she saw it.  
“Oh, Mulder.”  
He said nothing clearly embarrassed by the fact he wet the bed. Scully knew this and decided to try and make him comfortable again.  
“I never told you this before but this happened to me too.”  
“You wet the bed in front of the love of your life.”  
“No, but it did have accidents. After I was released from the hospital but before I returned to work. I’d wake up in the middle of the night soaked. At first I thought it was cold sweats but then I noticed it wasn’t. I had nightmares and would get soo scared, that I would wet the bed.”  
“Why are you telling me this? To make me feel better?”  
“I told you because it’s true. Sometimes these things happen when we get scared. I know it’s not going to make you feel better but Mulder, there’s no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed.”  
“I know. It’s just hard. I’ve never had these issues before. Can you help me to the bathroom? I’d like to get cleaned up.”  
“Of course.”  
Scully helped Mulder to the bathroom. She noticed he seemed a bit stronger than before.   
“Do you think they’d let me shower?”  
“You feel up to that?”  
“Yes, actually. I think I can. I want to try.”  
Scully unhooked the IV from his arm and got the shower ready for him. He took off the hospital gown and Scully took it.   
“Do you want me to stay?”  
“I think I’m alright but I wouldn’t go far. Never know if that’s going to change.”  
“I’ll leave the door open a bit then.”  
Scully made sure he was in the shower then left the bathroom. She went and told the nurse she needed new sheets. She insisted on doing it herself in a way to keep Mulder’s dignity in tack. She quickly changed the sheets and got the bed ready for him. She updated Monica on what he said and checked in with her mother.  
Monica would talk to John and Skinner about the new memory. The nurse said some more of his results would be ready soon and the doctor would be in to go over the results with them. A lunch tray was brought in as well.   
Scully heard the water turn off and entered the bathroom to see Mulder stepping out of the shower. She handed him a towel and he wrapped it around his waist. He stepped over to the sink and looked in the mirror.  
“I need a shave.’  
Scully laughed. She walked out of the room and returned a minute later. She had his razor and shaving cream in hand.  
“Where did you get that?”  
“Monica brought a bag for me and she threw some things in for you too.’  
“Remind me to thank her.’  
Mulder shaved and Scully brought him a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She helped him get changed.  
“I feel human. I actually feel more like myself then I have in a while. Thank you.’  
They walked out into the room and Mulder saw the room. The bed was changed and ready for him as was lunch. Pictures were next to the bed. Mulder walked over to the bed and sat down picking up the framed photos. He stared down at the picture of the two of then taking at an FBI holiday party. They looked soo happy. The other picture was of William. He was a few months old and happy as could be. These pictures made him smile.  
“This right here is what I’m fighting for. Without you two, I’ve got nothing. I want this back. I want to be there to watch him open presents and sit on Santa’s lap. Let’s beat this thing.”  
“That’s the Mulder I know. I talked to mom, he’s doing fine. Misses us.”  
“Miss him too. Now what did they bring me to eat now?”  
Mulder got situated in bed and Scully moved the tray over to him.  
“We have chicken, rice, carrots, dinner roll and grapes. What do you want first?”  
“It doesn’t look appealing but I’m just going to try it all. You just be ready if I need you.”  
Mulder tried his hardest to east the chicken but couldn’t get it down. He got discouraged.  
“It’s alright. You tried and that is all that matters to me. You have eaten more today then you have in a while and it stayed down.”  
After lunch the two watched some tv. There was a knock at his door. The door slowly opened and in walked Maggie with William in the stroller.  
“Mom. What are you doing here?”  
“I thought you two could use a pick me up. Was I wrong in bringing him?”  
“No. It’s fine.”  
While Scully got Will out of the stroller, Maggie went to Mulder.  
“How are you doing, Fox?”  
“I feel ok today. Better then yesterday. I showered and ate.”  
“Oh, that’s great news. I’m soo happy to hear that.”  
“So are we. Right little man? Daddy feels better today. Let’s go see daddy.”  
“I’m going to let you three spend sometime together. I’ll be in the cafeteria. Fox it’s good to see you feeling better.”  
Scull sat on the bed with William. He was very excited to see his daddy and mommy. They played with soft blocks and talked. William started to get fussy and clung on to Mulder. Scully wasn’t sure if that was a good idea or not but let it happen. Mulder pulled him up so his head was on Mulder’s chest. He rubbed his son’s back and he settled down. Within Minutes, William was sleeping on his daddy’s chest.   
Scully’s phone buzzed. Test results were in.  
“That was the lab. They have results ready. I’m going to see if I can get them. Now, to get sleepy boy into the stroller without waking him.”  
“Leave him. Don’t move him. He’s sleeping so peacefully. Before you say anything, we’ll be fine. If I need anything, I’ll push the button. Go get those results.”  
Scully kissed her boys and walked out of the room. She was going to move quickly to get back to them. She hated being away from them.  
“Daddy is very happy grandma brought you to visit. I missed you soo much buddy. Mommy, Uncle John and Aunt Monica are working really hard to make daddy better for you. I ate today and I did it for you. I didn’t want to but I did and I didn’t get sick. I’m getting there. You just sleep. Daddy’s here.”  
Scully came back twenty minutes later, results in hand. She opened the door to a sight that brought happy tears to her eyes. William was sound asleep with Mulder’s arms around him. Mulder was asleep too. They looked soo damn cute. Scully curled up in the chair. Test results could wait. Right now it was family nap time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking some creative liberty with Mulder's abduction being we didn't get much about what happened. I hope you are enjoying it. I know it's dialogue heavy at times but I love writing it. Also, I'm no doctor so all this stuff is just from my head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some answers and more questions arise for our duo

Scully woke about an hour later to yet another happy site. Mulder and Will were cuddled up in bed watching something on the television. She smiled as she got up.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey yourself. Say hi to mommy Will.”  
He just looked up at his mommy. She had her two boys together.  
“I have some test results for you. When you’re ready.”  
“Did you look them over?”  
“Not yet. I wanted to wait to do it with you.”  
“Can we do it in a few minutes? I think this one needs a diaper change and I need to use the bathroom.”  
“Of course. Do you need help getting there?”  
“Maybe. Could you just walk with me just in case I need a hand?”  
“Of course.”  
Scully grabbed Will in one arm and went to stand next to Mulder as he got up. He walked very carefully to the bathroom. Once inside, Scully quickly changed Will. By the time she was done, so was Mulder. She went back over to him.  
“I feel soo much better. I really had to pee.”  
She smiled and the headed to a chair for them to sit. Once settled they just looked at each other. The test results are sitting like a giant elephant in the room. They both knew they had to do it.  
“You ready?”  
“Are you?”  
“Not really but we need to know, Scully. Just read the results and tell me straight.”  
Mulder held on to Will. That little boy always kept him grounded.  
“We have some blood work and we have the results of your sample. Which do you want first?”  
“Sample. I need to know if they did anything to me like that.”  
“Ok. Let’s do it.”  
Scully looked over the results in her hand before looking at Mulder.  
“Scully? What does it say? Is Will going to be an only child? Do I still have it?”  
“Well, I don’t know if he’ll ever have siblings or not but you do still have it. The numbers are a lot lower than they should be though.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“I don’t know. When we tried the IVF, your numbers were normal. Something changed that. Do you remember anything else?”  
“No. I still have it though?”  
“Yes. I’m sorry this really doesn’t answer much for you. I wish it was more.”  
“It’s better than nothing. What about the other results?”  
“Your counts are coming down which means the antibiotics are working but we still don’t know what the infection is. Your latest urine test shows some concern. It’s too acidic.”  
“Speaking of which, I need to go. Can you take him?”  
Scully took the baby, and helped Mulder up. He glided quickly to the bathroom not even bothering to close the door. Moments later, he was returning to the bed. He looked drawn.  
“Mulder, are you alright?”  
“It burned. The pains are coming back a little.”  
“I’m sorry. Just lay back and relax. You over did it today. You hungry at all?”  
“No, but I could use a drink.”  
Scully gave him the glass of water and he sipped slowly. They sat there for a bit before Mrs. Scully came into the room to take William home for the night.  
“Be good for grandma. Mommy loves you sooo much. We had fun today, sweetie. Thank you mom.”  
Scully kissed Will a million times before bringing him to Mulder.  
“Go, see daddy before you go.”  
“Hey, buddy. I don’t want you to go. Does he have to?”  
“Mulder, we talked about this. He’s better off with my mother while we get you better.”  
“I don’t want him to leave. Stay with daddy. He loves you soo much.”  
Mulder started to cry. He was feeling better but that didn’t last. Mulder held William tight. Scully went to take the baby but Mulder wouldn’t let go.  
“Mulder.”  
“I can’t let him go. What if I don’t see him again? I need him.”  
Maggie stepped back letting the two have their moment. She feared for Mulder’s health. She was praying and lighting candles for him every chance she could.  
“Mulder, listen to me. You will see him again. He will be back. I know you are scared and he calms you but he needs to go eat dinner and have a bath. I know you don’t want him to miss bath. Mulder, you can do this. I’ll stay with you tonight and every night for the rest of our lives.”  
“Don’t leave me.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Alright buddy. Mommy said you have to go and she’s the boss. I love you sooo much. I promise, I’m going to get better and spend more time with you. Be good for grandma and I’ll see you soon.”  
Mulder gave him one more big squeeze and kiss before Scully took him and handed him to her mother. She said her good-byes and left. Mulder’s dinner was brought but he refused to eat it.  
“I know you don’t want it but you need to eat. You were doing good today.”  
“I’m not hungry. I’m not eating this crap. It’s gross.”  
“I know you don’t like it. I can go get you something from the cafeteria if you’d like that or some more seeds.”  
“I’m ok. Thanks though. I’m just tired.”  
“I know you wanted more from the results and more time with the baby. He’ll be back. We can do more tests and figure it out. I promise.”  
“I know. I’m just going to try and sleep. Promise me you’ll be here when I wake up.”  
“Of course. Just rest.”  
Mulder close his eyes and willed himself to sleep. It worked. Scully fell asleep watching Mulder sleep. She was worried about him. He was doing better that day and then went right back.  
Scully wasn’t sure how long she was asleep when she was woken by sounds in the room. She sat up quickly and noticed Mulder was restless. She got up and leaned over the bed.  
“Mulder. Mulder, wake up.”  
Nothing. He started thrashing about.  
“Mulder. Mulder, it’s ok. You’re safe. Just open your eyes. It’s over.”  
“Stop! Get away from me. Leave me alone!”  
“It’s me. It’s Scully. Wake up. You’re safe. No one is hurting you.”  
“Scully!”  
Mulder bolted awake in a heap of sweat. Scully was right there next to him.  
“Breathe, Mulder. Take slow deep breaths. Nice and easy.”  
Mulder did as instructed and started to calm down.  
“There you go. Just like that.”  
“Scully. You’re here.”   
“Of course. I’m right here. What happened? Are you alright?”  
“I think so. Scully…”  
“It’s alright. I’m here. Just calm down and tell me what happened.”  
“I…. I…..”  
“You have a nightmare?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Did you remember something?”  
Mulder had tears in his eyes and was shaking a little. Scully put her arms around him tighter and ran her fingers through his hair relaxing him.  
“Tell me what you remember. No one is going to hurt you anymore. I promise. You’ll feel better once you tell me.”  
“I know but……..”  
“You can. I know you can. Just take your time.”  
“I was in that chair. I couldn’t move. I tried but it something kept me from moving. I felt something move but it wasn’t me.”  
“Where did you feel the movement?”  
“Oh God. Scully!”  
She held him tight before asking him to continue.  
“Where, Mulder?”  
“In between my legs.”  
“Oh, Mulder. I’m soo sorry. I need to ask you something about that movement you felt. It is not going to be easy but I need you to think for me and tell me what you remember about it. It might give you some answers as to why your sperm count was low. Do you think you can do that for me?”  
He nodded his head. Mulder took a deep breath before Scully continued.  
“Did the movement cause any pain?”  
“Some.”  
“OK. Did it cause any physical reaction to occur? Did you get an erection?”  
“I think so. It felt strange. Something was moving up and down on me. I could feel it. It was uncomfortable.”  
“I know it was. Do you remember if you reached orgasm?”  
“I… remember the feelings of getting there, the pressure and tingles. Then I remember relief that whatever it was it was over.”  
“It sounds to me like they used some sort of pump to get you to achieve orgasm.”  
“What the hell did they with my stuff?”  
“I don’t know yet. Do you remember anything else about that chair?”  
“It pinched. Something pinched me.”  
“Like a needle prick?”  
“I guess. Does that help?”  
“It does. I think it’s possible they injected you with something. It would explain the low count.”  
“How do we prove it?”  
“We run more tests. Whatever they did to you could explain what’s happening.”   
“I feel sick.”  
“Just breath. I’m right here. The bucket is here too if you need it.”  
Within moments, that bucket was in use. The thoughts of what was done to him making him ill. Scully held him as the vomiting ended. The pains in his side returned. She used her Scully charm and got him to relax.  
“What kind of tests are we talking about?”  
“I’m not sure exactly but I would start with another sample. It’s a start to solve that issue.”  
“I want to go home. I can’t do this.”  
“Mulder, listen to me. I know you want to go home. I want you home too. Now, you had a good day until the end and I’m guessing that’s when the memories started coming back. Am I right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“The only way, we are going to get you home is to solve this. First, we get another sample and look for anything that could explain the drop in your count. We get more blood drawn and we look for anything unusual or usual. We don’t know what they could’ve injected you with. In the meantime, you get stronger and let the medications due their jobs. Can you do that? Can you trust me on this?”  
“Scully, you are the only one I trust. If there is one person who can figure this out, it’s you.”  
Scully said nothing. She just held him for a minute. She knew she needed to clean the bucket but didn’t want to leave him. Mulder sensed this.  
“Do you think you can help me to the bathroom? I want to brush my teeth and tongue.”  
“Of course.”  
Scully walked with Mulder to the bathroom. While he brushed his teeth, Scully used the tub to clean the bucket. Mulder wasn’t as weak as he had been but this was taking its toll. Once finished at the sink, Mulder shuffled to the toilet.   
“I’ll wait outside.”  
“You don’t have to leave. You seen this happen before. Hell, you’ve cleaned it up. I won’t be long.”  
With that, Mulder started to use the bathroom with Scully standing there. She washed her hands as did he once he was finished. They headed back to the bed, where Scully tucked him in.  
“Try and go back to sleep. You need your rest.”  
“You’re not….”  
“I am. I just want to leave a note for the doctor and check in with Monica to see if any progress. I’ll be right back. I’ll be right outside and back before you know it. I promise.”  
She kissed his head and walked out. Scully spoke to the night nurse and left word for the doctor before calling Monica.  
“Is there any news?”  
“Not much. We’ve gone over everything we have on Mulder’s abduction. We don’t see anything.”  
“Did anyone else suffer from these symptoms?”  
“We only have some information. The ones that returned before Mulder were all healed by Smith. Dana, we just don’t have that information.”  
“We need that! How can we not have it?”  
“Dana, are you alright? Is Mulder alright?”  
“I’m ok as is Mulder. He just had a nightmare remembering something. I’m sorry. It’s just got me more pissed off and more determined to solve it.”  
Scully told Monica what happened. She agreed more tests needed and even offered to bring samples to the FBI lab and the gunmen if needed or wanted. It wasn’t a bad idea.  
Scully ended her call and headed back into Mulder’s room. He was sound asleep. She took off her shoes and easily snuck into the bed next to him. She had a need to be as close to him as she could be.  
Mulder slept the rest of the night without any more nightmares. Scully woke early before him and made her way to use the bathroom. She was just sitting down in the chair next to him when he woke up.  
“Hey. How are feeling?”  
“Hey, yourself. I’m ok though I really need to pee. Can you help me?”  
Scully helped him up and to the bathroom.  
“Don’t go yet? I want to get a urine sample.”  
“Make it quick. I really need to go not sure how long I can hold it.”  
Scully grabbed the cup from the room and was back in a flash with the cup open. She handed it to him, smile on his face.  
“Just in time.”  
Mulder took the cup and quickly started to go. He winced a bit and Scully noticed.  
“You ok?”  
“Yeah, stings a little.”  
“We’ll have the lab run it for possible UTI. Just breath through it.”  
Mulder finished and capped the cup. Scully took it from him and took it to the nurse’s station. When she got back, Mulder was still in the bathroom.   
“Mulder? You alright? You need help with anything?”  
“Scully, can you come here please?”  
Scully walked into the bathroom seeing Mulder standing there naked. His hospital gown on the floor.  
“Mulder, what are you doing? You’re shivering.”  
“I wanted a shower but I ran out of energy to get it ready that and I needed to pee again. This time it hurt like hell.”  
“The lab is going to check it. we’ll get you fixed up in no time. Do you still want that shower?”  
“Yes. I feel like hell. Want to wash the filth off me.”  
Scully got the water set on high and helped Mulder into the shower. He started to wash his hair but Scully moved to take over. Mulder bent down for her to reach. She then moved to his body. She took her time looking for any marks. Finding nothing she finished washing him and turned off the water. She handed him a towel and helped him out and dried. Freshly dressed. They made their way back to the room.  
“You feel better?”  
“Yeah. That shower helped. Ummm… I’m sorry about last night.”  
“Mulder, you were reacting to memories coming back to you. You have nothing to apologize for. Don’t worry about it.”  
“I just feel like an ass. I acted like a child.”  
Nothing was said for a few moments until Mulder spoke again.  
“I’m hungry.”  
“That’s great. What do you feel like eating?”  
“I have this craving for pancakes, bacon and sausage.”  
“That might be a bit much. How about we get you one normal sized pancake no meat.”  
“That sounds boring. Scully, I want to eat. Let me.”  
“Fine. One piece of each. Don’t over do it.”  
“Thank you.”  
Twenty minutes later, Mulder was enjoying his breakfast. He ate slowly as to not get sick but to also make it last. It was that good. Scully watched him as she ate her own breakfast of oatmeal. They were just about finished when the doctor arrived.  
“How are we feeling today, Mr. Mulder?”  
“I feel alright.”  
“I see you had something to eat. That’s good. I see here in your chart though that you had a rough start to the night. What happened?”  
“I had a flashback. I remembered something from my abduction. It shook me.”  
“That can happen. I’m not going to make you relive that again. The important parts are in the notes here.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Welcome. Did you have any physical reactions to the memory? Vomiting? Pains?”  
“No pains. I did get sick though. Was fine until this morning when I went to use the bathroom.”  
“I have a note about that here. The lab should have those results back soon. As for another sample, we can do that. I understand that you want answers as to why your sperm count dropped. It’s not the answer to the other issues you’re having but I understand completely that it is important for you and if we can answer that, it’s one less thing you need to worry about.”  
“Thank you. With everything he’s been through, knowing he can still have children takes a little weight off of us. I do want to have a full head to toe once over of him. He remembered a pinch or something that could have been a needle and I know that any marks will be gone by now but there might be something have been left behind.”  
“Scully, what are you thinking?”  
“Just that there might be something left behind that we might have missed.”  
“An implant?”  
“An implant? Can someone explain this to me?”  
“A metallic implant was found in my neck after my abduction. It was removed and I developed terminal cancer. Mulder found an implant that was to cure me and it did. It also restored my fertility. Now, Mulder was abducted and experimented on. That is a fact. He was left dead on a field. A few months later, he was in the hospital on life support and saved. You have those records. He has been through an ordeal and exposed to a lot of foreign viruses over the years. It is possible that these things caused what is happening now.”  
“I have seen those records you spoke of. I believe everything you are saying and I cannot explain it. However, I don’t know where to start with finding those answers for you.”  
“I understand. Believe me. We have been dealing with this for years. I’m a doctor and have some experience with tests dealing with the usual and what to look for. With your permission, I would like to be a part of that.”  
“I’ll get the papers for you to sign giving you permission to help with the tests and giving you access to the labs here. If you can help, I think it’s worth it. Mr. Mulder, what do you think?”  
Mulder was silent and looking a bit white. Scully grew concerned by his lack of response.  
“Mulder? Talk to me. It’s me. It’s Scully. You’re safe.”  
“Ms. Scully?”  
“I think he’s having a flashback. He’ll come out of it. Mulder, what are you remembering? Talk to me. You know you can trust me. I’m here.”  
“Scully?”  
“I’m right here. It’s alright.”  
“The lights were soo bright. I couldn’t see much of anything. I heard everything. The sounds were incredibly loud. I was in a cold room, naked. I saw a bunch of strange instruments next to me on a tray next to me. I was strapped down to a table. They poked me with those tools, drawing blood. I felt something going into me.”  
“What did they put in you? Was it a needle? Like an injection or something else?”  
“I think it was an injection. I felt hot and flushed after.”  
“OK. It does sound like you were injected with something. Do you remember where you felt this?”  
“I think in my stomach.”  
“Ok. Just relax. Everything will be alright. We’re going to get more blood drawn and we will fix this.”  
“I know. My stomach hurts.”  
“You feel sick?”  
“No, just hurts like hell.”  
“We can give you something for the pain.”  
“I….. ugh…. Oh god. I’m going to pee. I can’t hold it.”  
With that Mulder groaned and started to go right in the bed in front of Scully and the doctor. He couldn’t stop. He wanted to but couldn’t.  
“I can’t stop.”  
“It’s ok Mulder. It’s ok. Let it go.”  
After what seemed like hours but was only a minute or two, Mulder stopped. The look of sheer embarrassment on his face was enough to break the strongest person. Before Scully could say anything, Mulder broke. The tears poured down his cheeks. Someone entered the room to clean and change the bed.  
“Mulder, why don’t we go into the bathroom? We’ll get you washed and changed.”  
He nodded, tears still flowing. Scully moved to help him out of the bed and into the bathroom. He refused her arm and walked slowly to the bathroom. She followed him in and closed the door. Mulder had his back to her but she saw his shoulders move. She knew he was trying not to lose it more.  
“Mulder?”  
“Don’t. Just don’t.”  
The sobs came out harder. Scully moved closer to him in that tiny room. She put her hand on his shoulder. He didn’t pull away.  
“Mulder? You need to breath and try to calm down. I know this is hard for you but…”  
“You know! You’ve had a sudden urge to pee your brains out and not be able to hold it. You’ve peed in bed in front of the love of your life and not been able to stop it.”  
“Not like that but I’ve had my fair share of issues. If I laughed or sneezed, I’d pee a little. I had to wear pads so I wouldn’t ruin my clothes at work. It was just a part of the pregnancy and this is apart of what’s happening to you. It will stop.”  
“I…….. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry. Let’s get you out of this wet gown and cleaned up.”  
“Ok. You’ll help?”  
“Of course.”  
Scully undid the gown and put on the floor and grabbed a wash cloth. She began washing him.  
“What happened out there?”  
“I don’t know. I was listening to you talk to the doctor and then I just had this sudden powerful urge to pee. It felt like I hadn’t gone in days and then I couldn’t stop. I tried but it just wouldn’t stop.”  
“Ok. Did it burn or hurt?”  
“When I first started it hurt like hell. It shot out with such force and pressure. It burned a bit too. What the hell is going on?”  
“I wish I knew Mulder. I think you have a urine infection. That would explain the burning. UTI’s can cause burning and the frequent urgency to go. As for the other symptoms, I just don’t know. It could be a bladder problem or kidney problem. Hopefully when the urine tests come back, the answers will be there.”  
“How do we treat it?”  
“Antibiotics for the UTI. The rest depends on what the actual problem is.”  
“I’m never getting out of here. Am I?”  
“Fox William Mulder, cut that shit out right now. You here me? We will figure this out and you will go home to your son and myself. You need to hold on for us. Can you do that for us?”  
“I think so. I don’t know. It’s soo hard. One minute I’m fine with Will and the next I’m pissing myself uncontrollably. I just want to be able to take care of my son. I’m missing out on everything. I never thought I would want a family until I met you. Then all I wanted was to have a family with you. Now I have it and it’s slipping away from me.”  
“Oh, Mulder. I know this is hard for you. It kills me to see you going through this. We are not going anywhere. William and I are going to fight with and for you. I never saw myself as a mother before then I met you and denied myself those feelings. When I found out I couldn’t, I wanted it more then ever. You gave me the gift I wanted. We will get through this.”  
“Ok.”  
“Before we head back into the room, do you want to try for that other sample? If not, we can do it later.”  
“If it helps, I can try for it now.”  
“Alright. I’ll get you the cup and if you want, you can get started.”  
When she knocks on the door, he lets her in. Mulder is semi-hard already. He gives her a look and she puts the cup down and walks out of the bathroom. This was something Mulder needed to do on his own. About ten minutes later, Mulder walks out of the bathroom, cup in hand. Scully takes it to get tested.  
When Scully returns to the room a few hours later, Mulder is not in the bed. He is standing at the window looking out at the grounds. She walked up to him and wrapped her hands around his waist.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey. You get anywhere with the samples?”  
“Yes and no. Your urine tests came back. You do have a UTI. We’ll get you on meds for that. You do show signs of a bladder/ kidney disease. We’re working on finding the exact problem so we can treat it.”  
“And the tests on my stuff?”  
“I’m still working on it. we’re actually running a DNA test now. I think if we get a visual of the chromosomes, we might see something. It’ll take time but I’m not giving up.”  
“I know you won’t. I was doing some thinking before. I started going into the darkness of my life. I got depressed about everything. You know I tend to put all the blame on myself but none of this is my fault. I want to beat this shit. I will beat this. Now let’s get this damn UTI taken care of. I really can’t deal with this burning while peeing thing.”  
Scully stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly. They walked over to the bed ready to kick this in the butt. Together.


	9. Chapter 9

Mulder was started antibiotics for the UTI. The kidney and bladder tests were not producing any more results. The doctor was at a loss. Scully had taken a sample of blood, urine and sperm to have run at the lab at the FBI by a trusted friend with Monica standing watch. In the meantime, Scully was waiting for an MRI machine to become available. While she waited, she sat with Mulder.  
“You alright? You’re quiet.”  
“Yeah, I’m ok. You think the lab at Quantico is going to find something these guys missed?”  
“I hope so. I know that sounds crazy but it would help us. Your symptoms match a few things but not one thing.”  
“Will these meds help with the symptoms?”  
“They may. Are you feeling any better?”  
“I’ll let you know in a minute. I’ve got to pee.”  
“You need help getting there?”  
“Just stay nearby in case.”  
Mulder walked to the bathroom and Scully waited outside. After a moment, Mulder yelped. Scully had the door open in a blink of an eye.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“It burned like hell when I first started. It shot out pretty hard but now its fine.”  
“Ok. This might be something. Stay there. I’ll be right back. I just want to grab a pair of gloves.”  
“Scully, what are you thinking?”  
Scully was already back in the bathroom, gloves on. Mulder stood there with his panic look on his face.  
“Scully?”  
“I want to check for something. You’ve said before that you felt something being injected or poking, that it hurts when you start to go to the bathroom. I’m thinking that there maybe something there.”  
“Are you saying that you think that there is an implant or something in my penis?”  
“I’m saying it’s possible although I have no idea why it would be there. If you’ll let me, I’d like to feel around.”  
“Before you do though, I have a question. If there is something there, why am I only feeling the pains when I pee and not when I ….you know….give the samples?”  
“It’s possible that when you pee, the acid in your urine does something to it while the samples don’t have that. Peeing eliminates waste from the body and if there is something inside you either implant or something that was injected is coming out. Your body maybe trying to rid itself of that.”  
“Ok. I think. But wouldn’t I notice during sex or something?”  
“We really haven’t had much since you’ve been back. Mulder, I’m just guessing here.”  
“I know you’re trying, Scully. What happens if there is something there?”  
“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”  
“If there is something there, what if it’s like your chip? You took your out and you almost died. I …”  
“Mulder, don’t go there. We are not there. Do not let yourself get there. I know what you’re thinking. Let’s just see if there is anything there or anywhere else first.”  
“Ok. I trust you. You know that. Let’s just do this.”  
Scully started to exam Mulder’s penis. Nothing bothered him around the base but as she got closer to the tip, he started to wince. She put one finger on the tip right at the hole and Mulder yelped.   
“Scully?”  
“It’s ok, Mulder. I need you to relax and tell me what you felt and where. Can you do that for me?”  
“Yeah. I think so. When you got to the tip, it started to hurt. It was like a poking feeling. Like I was getting poked by a needle or something. Then when you got to the hole it really hurt. It was a sharp pain. Is there something there?”  
“I won’t know for sure until the MRI and scans but I think so.”  
Mulder started crying. Was this an answer or a death sentence? Either way, he was more scared then he was before.  
“Mulder, we will get through this. If we solve this, it’s one step closer to you coming home. The scans should be in about an hour. We’ll know more then.”  
“I can’t do this anymore.”  
Mulder shuffled past her and into his room. He sat in the chair with his head in his hands crying. The realization that they violated him in that way was just too much for him to take. Mulder was a broken man at that moment.  
“I’m going to update your chart and see how long before the scans. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”  
Scully knew Mulder needed to time alone to process what had just happened. While out in the lobby, Monica called giving her an update on the tests they were running. It was going to be a long day. She went back to Mulder’s room. He was in his bed no just sitting there.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey yourself.”  
“It shouldn’t be much longer before the scans.”  
“Good. William?”  
“Mom says he’s good. He was playing with that stuffed dog you got him.”  
“He really likes that. When can I see him?”  
“Hopefully after the scans. Depends on how long everything takes. If not, mom will bring him tomorrow.”  
“I need to see him.”  
“I know you do. I talked to Monica. She got some results in.”  
“Anything helpful?”  
“Possibly. Your blood work indicates infection, which we knew and suspected. Our lab did notice something unusual in the blood so they’re working on that now. They ran your sample and indeed your sperm count is low. The tech believes that the low count is a direct result of the tests done to you. He believes that you were injected with some form of radiation. He’s working as hard as he can to go through the DNA in your sperm to find an answer but he may need another sample.”  
“I don’t think I can do that?”  
“If he needs more Mulder you may have too.”  
“Scully, radiation? From the black oil?”  
“I’d say no. You were tested before the IVF and were fine plus we have William. It’s from your abduction. If the lab needs another sample, would you give it? Would you give it to get those answers? For me? For us?”  
“You know I can’t say no to you. I’ll try if needed. It’s just hard to get hard with all this going on.”  
“I understand but the fact that you still wake up with an erection is something.”  
“Not as much of one as it used to be but I see your point.”  
They sat for a few moments taking it all in. Mulder was the first to break the silence.  
“MRI is first?”  
“Yeah. You should be going soon.”  
“You’ll be there?”  
“Of course I will. I’m your doctor, partner and soulmate. If anyone is doing tests on you, I will be there keeping watch.”  
“Thank you. I’m really scared Scully. I know you and everyone is doing all they can but what if you can’t or it’s too late? I don’t want Will to grow up without his father. I want to teach him to throw a ball, shoot a basket and ride a bike. I want to tell him about mothmen and monsters and space.”  
“And you will. Listen to me. I know this is scary for you. I’m scared too. We will figure this out and you will do all those things and more with him.”  
Before he could say anything a nurse came in to take him for the scans. Scully was right besides him the whole way. She even was in the room during the scans just to ease his mind. It reminded her of the time she had with Emily at the hospital. She didn’t go anywhere then and wasn’t now either.  
Several hours later and the scans were done. Scully didn’t see them though. The doctor head them and was going over everything with a fined tooth comb. Scully needed and wanted to be with Mulder. He was back in his room poking at his dinner. He missed lunch so they brought him dinner early.  
“Mulder, you have to be hungry. Please eat.”  
“I don’t want food, Scully. I want answers. I want to be able to pee without crying. I want my son.”  
“I know. I want that too. Mom was feeding him and then she was bringing him over. He’ll be here in like an hour.”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s been a long day. I’ll try and eat this lovely meal.”  
“It’s alright. Just eat a little. You can pick. I just want you to get your strength up.”  
Mulder picked at his food and had almost half much to Scully’s joy. Maggie arrived with William who was very excited to see his daddy. He was handed to Mulder who was just as happy to see him.  
“Hey buddy. You being good for grandma?”  
“He is. How are you feeling Fox?”  
“I’m getting there. I just want out of here. Everyone is working hard to figure it out for me. They ran a bunch of scans today.”  
“You’ll be home before you know it. You just focus on getting better. Now, Dana do you think your mother can borrow you to grab a coffee with? I think these two will be fine for a few moments.”  
Scully wasn’t sure but agreed to leave them alone. She knew Mulder needed this especially after the day he had. He was getting discouraged and frustrated, so if he needed time with his son to get his ground again then so be it.   
The Scully women returned about twenty minutes later to two sleep boys. Will was laying on his chest with Mulder’s arms wrapped around him. Scully started to weep.  
“Oh mom. This is all he wanted all day. He just wanted to see William. It’s getting harder for him.”  
“Honey, it’s hard on all of you. Are the antibiotics working?”  
“For the UTI? Yes. It still is hard for him to use the bathroom though. We ran the scans and are hoping they show something.”  
“Something? You mean something physical in his body?”  
“Implants. I strongly believe that when he was taken, something was inserted into him that is causing this to happen or at least part of it. The FBI labs are running their on tests on everything. We will figure this out. I just hope it’s not too late when we do.”  
Momma Scully just held her daughter as they watched Fox and Will sleep. Scully dozed off herself. She was just as exhausted. Maggie was playing guard over her family.   
Mulder woke first. He just looked down at his son sleeping so peacefully on his chest. Maggie went over to him leaving Dana sleeping on the little couch. He was looking better. William really did make him feel better.  
“How are you, Fox?”  
“Better with him here.”  
“I can tell. They’ll figure it out Fox. Just have faith.”  
“I have faith in Dana. How long has she been asleep?”  
“About an hour.”  
“Good. She needs it. I know she stays awake at night watching me sleep. She thinks I don’t know that when she grabs a quick shower, she cries in the bathroom so I don’t see or hear it. I’ve seen her sitting on the couch reading over files and charts in the middle of the night. I pretend to be asleep and just watch her. She misses being home with the baby but won’t leave me at night. I tend to have flashbacks at night and they get pretty bad but she’s always right there to comfort me. I’ve done things in the last few months in front of her, embarrass me to no end but she never falters. I don’t deserve her.”  
“Now, Fox. You cut that out right now. You and Dana are meant to be together. This is just a bump.”  
“A big bump. I’m dying.”  
“You are not dying. You are just sick.”  
“I appreciate your positive thinking, but it’s true. I’ve lost weight from the lack of eating. I have bouts of horrible vomiting, a UTI and instances where I can’t control my own bladder. The headaches have gone but the pains I have get soo bad I can’t stand it. They have no idea what is wrong with me. I’m dying and if they’re lucky, they’ll figure it out during my autopsy.”  
“I will hear none of that from you. You hear me? You will not be leaving us anytime soon. You just need to hang in there. Dana mentioned scans, maybe they will give you the answers you need. Just stay positive.”  
William took that moment to stir and wake up. He smiled brightly at his daddy.  
“Hey, buddy. Did you have a good nap? We need to be good and let mommy sleep. She’s been working really hard to make daddy better so he can come home. Now, you’re going to go to grandma so daddy can use the bathroom.”  
Maggie took William from Mulder and watched as he slowly moved himself to get off the bed. Maggie thought they should call a nurse but Mulder insisted he was fine.  
“They take too long to come sometimes and well I don’t exactly have the best control right now.”  
Maggie understood and just stayed close as he made his way to the bathroom. Scully woke to find her mother walking with William and no Mulder.  
“He’s in the bathroom, Dana. He’s fine.”  
“Thanks mom. I should go check on him.”  
Scully got up and knocked on the bathroom door.  
“Mulder? You alright?”  
“Yeah. I’ll be right out.”  
Mulder exited the bathroom a few moments later looking pale. Scully was alarmed.  
“Mulder?”  
“I’m fine. That just really hurt.”  
“Hurt or burn?”  
“More hurt then burn.”  
“OK. Let’s get you back to bed and see if the doctor has looked at those scans.”  
Scully left and a few minutes later came back in with the doctor. Maggie moved to leave the room with William but Mulder stopped her.  
“You can stay, Maggie. It’s alright. I don’t mind. I like having the support. I need it. We all do.”  
“Mr. Mulder, how are you feeling? Dana mentioned some pain.”  
“Yeah. I just went to use the bathroom and it hurt like hell. The burning wasn’t too bad though. Other than that I feel alright. Not really hungry or anything. I just want to go home.”  
“We’re working on that. I did look over your scans and we have somethings to look at.”  
The doctor put one image up on the light box. Scully instantly knew what the doctor was talking about.  
“Scully?”  
Scully wasn’t answering. She was just looking at the scan with tears in her eyes. Mulder feared the worst.  
“Scully, what is it? Just tell me please.”  
“I think we found something. It looks like there’s something there in your abdomen.”  
“An implant?”  
“It looks like it. This could explain the pains in your stomach and why you don’t want to eat.”  
“I do want to eat but I’m never hungry and if I do eat, there’s a good chance I’ll be vomiting after. But why didn’t we see this before? When I came back, you ran tests right?”  
“I did. Those were not these kinds of scans and tests. I had you checked for the virus and we cured you of that.”  
“Soo, what do we do about that thing? We can’t just take it out. Can we?”  
Maggie had been sitting there with William the whole time, never speaking. Until now.  
“Why can’t you just remove it?”  
“I had an implant removed and got terminal cancer. If that implant is like the one I had, Mulder could get sick too.”  
“But it could be like the one you put in that cured you. Right?”  
“Your mother has a point Scully. What if that thing isn’t like yours?”  
“Mulder, it’s too big of a risk. I cannot watch you go through what I went through. I lost you once. I’m not going to lose you again. We have to know more about it first.”  
“And how the hell do we do that?”  
“I don’t know yet.”  
“Well, while you figure it out, I’m going to try not to pass out as I pee. Excuse me.”  
Mulder got himself to the bathroom on his own. Scully knew he was angry. She was too. She talked to the doctor. Her mother listened on watching the bathroom door. Mulder had been in there a while but no one noticed but her. She walked over to the door. William in tow.  
“Fox dear. Are you alright?”  
No answer.  
“Fox. It’s Maggie. Is everything alright? Do you need Dana?”  
Scully heard her name and turned toward her mother.  
“He’s been in there a while and he’s not answering me.”  
“Mulder? Answer me. Is everything alright? Mulder?”  
Scully heard noises but not an answer.  
“Mulder. I’m coming in there if you don’t answer me right now.”  
No response. Scully slowly opened the bathroom door just enough to slide in there. Mulder was slumped by the tub.  
“Mulder?”  
“Leave me alone.”  
“I want to make sure that you’re alright. You didn’t answer us.”  
“I’m fine. Now leave me alone.”  
“Mulder?”  
He refused to answer her so she exited the bathroom. The doctor and her mother were waiting.  
“He says he’s fine. I don’t know but he kicked me out of there.”  
The doctor made some notes and left. Maggie put William in the stroller and went to her daughter.  
“Dana, why don’t you go get yourself a cup of tea and something to eat. I’ll be here if he needs anything?”  
“He kicked me out. He has never done that to me. Ever.”  
“Give him space, dear. Now go. William and I are just going to wait here.”  
Maggie shooed Scully out of the room. She had an idea of what was going on with Fox. After a few moments, she spoke.  
“You can come out Fox. She left.”  
“She left?”  
“She went to get tea and take a breather. You can come out now.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Ummm, I need a new gown. Can you get me one, please? Scully keeps them in the dresser drawer.”  
“Of course, Fox.”  
Maggie got the gown and knocked on the door. Mulder opened it enough to take it from her. He thanked her and said he’d be out soon. Sure enough, Mulder exited a few minutes later. He walked over to William who was all smiles to see his daddy.  
“I can’t even pick him up. Haven’t been able to in a while either.”  
“Why don’t you get comfortable somewhere and I’ll give him to you? He always makes you happy.”  
Mulder moved to the chair and sat down.  
“He’s my son and I can’t even take care of him. It’s not right. I’m just mad at the world right now and I took it out on the one person who has never faltered, by myside through it all. I know she’s trying to help and she’s right. We can’t just remove that thing. I know what I felt watching her go through her chemo and treatments. I cannot let her go through that with me. Maggie what have I done.”  
“You have done nothing wrong. You love her and William. She understands Fox. Dana will always be by your side. You were in the bathroom when they were talking but they want to do an ultrasound tomorrow.”  
“To get a clear image inside my abdomen?”  
“I guess. It’s not a bad test.”  
“I know. I managed to make it to her last one with this little guy. I’m just soo sick of tests and being in pain. I can’t even go to the bathroom without pain. I cry every time I pee. If this is going to be my life, I don’t…”  
“You will not be finishing that thought, young man. You cannot tell me that is your thought when you look at your son. I know you enough to know that you would never do that to your child. Now, tomorrow you will do that ultrasound. You will not give up. You hear me?”  
“Yeah. Can you page a nurse for me?”  
“Is there something wrong?”  
“No, I just need someone to clean the bathroom. I wasn’t exactly neat.”  
“No need. I’ll take care of it. I had four children.”  
“I can’t ask you to do that.”  
“You’re not. I’m offering my help.”  
“Thank you. I’d like to get into bed now. Can you take him for a minute?”  
Maggie held Will while Mulder got into bed. He took the baby back. Maggie stepped into the bathroom to clean up. Mulder loved his son.  
“Your grandma is a very smart lady. Just like your mommy. No one is as strong as those two. Daddy doesn’t deserve a family like them. They are too good to me. Now, you and I have to have a man to man talk. You, William were a blessed surprise. We didn’t think you would ever be here. Mommy and I wanted you soo bad. You are our little miracle. Mommy and daddy need another miracle. Daddy is sick and your mom is doing everything she can to make me better. You and mom are the only reason I’m fighting right now. You are the only things worth living for. I know you’re a little guy but you need to make daddy a promise. If something happens to daddy, you need to be the man of the house and take care of your mom for me. Can you do that for daddy?”  
Will patted Mulder and the face and smiled. He had no idea what was being said to him but he responded to his daddy.  
“I’ll take that as a yes. Daddy has to take a test tomorrow and he doesn’t want to. He really hopes this one tells mommy and the doctor what’s wrong so they can fix it. Daddy was taken away before he even knew about you. Uncle Walter, John, Aunt Monica and mommy found daddy. He was very sick but mommy and the doctors gave me medicine to make me better so I could be there for you. But daddy got sick again and mommy’s tests show that I have something inside me that doesn’t belong but we don’t know what it is. If we take it out without knowing what it is, I could get very very sick and wouldn’t be here in anyway. I’d be gone and would miss you soo very much. We don’t want that. I guess I’m saying that daddy’s going to be here for a little while longer while mommy fixes daddy. Then I’ll be home to take care of you and play with you. Buddy, I hope daddy comes home soon. Until then, be good for grandma. She loves you very much and you are lucky to have a grandma like her. Don’t do anything cool until we get to see you do it. Daddy loves you buddy.”  
Mulder looked at Will and he was asleep with his head on Mulder’s chest. He then looked up to see Maggie in the door of the bathroom and Scully in the other door. Neither said anything. Maggie gathered their things while Mulder and Scully said good night to Will. Once Maggie and Will were gone, Scully sat next to Mulder.   
“Mulder?”  
“Scully. I need to apologize. I was out of line. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I’m sorry. I know you’re doing everything you can. I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t need to apologize. I know it’s frustrating. I felt the same way during my cancer. I ummm I heard what you said to Will. some of it anyway. You’ll get home to him soon. I promise. Tomorrow we’ll do an ultrasound to see your bladder and see where that thing goes. You good with that?”  
“Yeah, your mom mentioned it. I’m ready to get this over with. I’m tired. Think I’, going to call it a night.”  
“Ok. I’ll be here if you need anything. Get your rest for tomorrow we continue the fight. Night Mulder.”  
“Night Scully.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little surprise meets our duo in Mulder's battle

“Morning, Mulder. How are you feeling today?”  
“Pretty good. I really gotta pee though. Can you help me?”  
Scully helped him up and to the bathroom. Mulder was on his own from that point. Mulder left the door open not caring if she saw or heard. A few moments later, he was washed and headed out of the bathroom.  
“Well. That wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. Only burned a little and the pain wasn’t as bad. Still hurt though.”  
“That means the antibiotics are working on the UTI. That’s good news. I don’t think the pain will go away completely until whatever is there is taken out.”  
“I know. That is a day I’m waiting for. What exactly happens with the ultrasound?”  
“It’s simple. The doctor passes the wand over your abdomen and maybe lower not sure. You’ll need to drink a lot of water. It helps to get clearer pictures but you won’t be able to go to the bathroom until after. You’ll have to hold it. I know it’s not going to be easy but you can do it. If I can do it almost nine months pregnant so can you.”  
“That’ll be fun. I’m hungry. Hope I can actually keep this down. The vomiting is getting really old.”  
“Eat. Your breakfast is right there. I’m going to go grab some coffee and check in with Skinner. See what they’ve got. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Love you.”  
Scully left Mulder to eat and was met by Skinner who came with coffee.  
“Morning, sir.”  
“Morning, Agent Scully. How is he?”  
“He’s doing better today but he just woke up. He wanted to eat and was hungry so that’s a good thing. He’s worried about the ultrasound today.”  
“He’s going to be fine.”  
“I hope that’s true. Did you have any luck with the implant based on the photos we sent?”  
“Not as much as we’d liked. It doesn’t match any of the ones we’ve seen. It’s not like the one you had or have now. There was no way to determine if it will give him cancer or not if removed. I did get a letter stuck into my car windshield this morning.”  
“From who?”  
“No name. I was at my apartment.”  
“What does it say? Did you read it?”  
“I did but you might want to read it too.”  
Scully unfolded the note and looked at it. She did not recognize the handwriting. She began reading the note.  
“I hear your boy Mulder isn’t doing well. That is a real shame and with a baby too. I always liked Mulder and Agent Scully. I think I can help you with this. I’ve helped you and Mulder before and I’d like to do it again. Meet me at D.C. General Hospital’s parking garage 3rd floor at ten am. Come alone. If I don’t see you there, good luck.”  
“Who the hell is this guy?”  
“I have an idea. I’m going to go meet him. If there’s a chance he can help Mulder, I have to. I just can’t stand here and do nothing.”  
“I’m going with you. I want to see this mystery man and find out what he knows about Mulder and our son. If this is a trap, you’ll need backup.”  
“What about your weapon?”  
“Mulder’s spare is right where it should be. Don’t worry. I’ve got your back. Just let me check on Mulder before we head out there.”  
Scully ducked into Mulder’s room where he was finishing his breakfast.  
“Scully, look. I think I ate as much as our infant son.”  
“You are really proud of yourself, aren’t you?”  
“That lonely piece of toast and egg is the most breakfast I’ve eaten in a while.”  
“It was two eggs. I had them increase it. you needed the calories. And you drank your juice too. Now drink that water and no going to the bathroom.”  
“Yes, mom.”  
“Haha. I’ve got to go check something out with Skinner. I’ll be back for your test. Don’t worry.”  
“Scully, you said you weren’t leaving me. I need you here.”  
“Mulder, listen to me. I am not leaving you. Skinner and I need to check something out. I will be here for your ultrasound. Ok? I’d never leave you.”  
“A lead?”  
“Possibly. Skinner got a note to meet someone her at ten. I’m going with him. Person says they can help. It maybe nothing but we have to look into it. Now, I’ve got to go but I want you to drink that water before I get back. Test is around eleven-thirty so drink up. I’ll be back soon.”  
Scully left and joined Skinner in the hall. They left the building for the parking structure. Neither spoke both too concerned with Mulder and who this mystery person is. They reached the structure and Scully hung back a little. She let Skinner take the lead. Whoever, this was wanted Skinner.   
Skinner, was a ball of nerves. If this was a trap, Scully was there. This was dangerous. Scully had a baby to think about. After a few moments, a shadowy figure appeared.  
“Who are you?”  
“Easy up, Skinman. I’m not going to hurt you.”  
The figure stepped forward. This was what Skinner was afraid of.  
“You can come out of hiding Agent Scully. I know you’re there.”  
“Alex Krycek.”  
“That would be me. How is Mulder?”  
“Cut the crap, Krycek. What the hell do you want?”  
“Easy. It was just a question, Skinner. I have helped Mulder before. I’m not the bad guy here.”  
“Maybe not, but you have been. Why are you here?”   
“I like here. I want to help. I know Mulder is sick. I think I can shed some light on things. I know things.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“When Mulder was abducted, experiments were performed on him. His brain disease was cured because of something they did to him. That part I don’t know. They were interested in him because he beat the black oil. He’s beaten things that interest them. Mulder has several implants in him.”  
“Several?”  
“Yes. These are not like anything you’ve seen before. You won’t find them in the usual locations either.”  
“I’ve found one of Mulder’s. What I need to know is if I can remove it without killing him.”  
“You mean if it’ll give him cancer like the others?”  
“That is exactly what I mean and you know it. Now cut the crap and answer my question.”  
“No, he will not get cancer from removing the implants. As I said, these are not like those.”  
“Thank you.”  
“How is he doing? Really. I know you don’t really trust me and I get that but I do care.”  
“You earned some of that back when you protected us and dealt with a certain black-lunged bastard who wanted my son. I never thanked you for that. You disappeared right after.”  
“You two deserved a break. We all did. Now that the bastard is dead, things can go back to normal. You never did answer my question. How’s Mulder?”  
“Not good. He’s weak but fighting. He wants to go home.”  
“I’m sorry but Mulder is one tough bastard. He can pull through this.”  
“I’ve got one question? How in the hell did you even know Mulder was sick let alone here?”  
“Easy, Skinner. I’m not spying on them. I was told her was here but a let’s say mutual friend.”  
“I think I know who he’s referring to. There’s only one person alive that would help you and Mulder. Marita Covarrubias. Am I right?”  
Krycek doesn’t answer. Scully knows she’s right by his face. He looks at his watch and Scully notices something on his wrist.  
“Krycek, is that a hospital bracelet?”  
“Yeah, it is.”  
“It’s not yours is it? You have it for another reason.”  
“Scully?”  
“It’s ok, sir. I think I know what it is. Actually, I know what it is. Mulder has one just like it. It’s in William’s baby book. Alex, you just became a father. Didn’t you?”  
“Yeah. I did.”  
“Is Marita doing alright?”  
“What makes you think it’s her?”  
“I’ve seen the look in your eyes before. Mulder does the same thing. Boy or girl?”  
“Girl. Annika Galina.”  
“It’s a beautiful name. Congratulations.”  
“Thank you. Marita saw your mother walking out of the hospital two days ago telling your son that Mulder was going to be alright. She told me and I had to do something. He’s got a son and I know what he feels for him because I feel it too looking at Annika. I have to help him if I can.”  
“Things have really changed for you. I’ll bring this information to Mulder. I have to get back, he’s got a test and I promised I’d be there.”  
“And I have to go see my daughter. She should be going home today or tomorrow. If you need anything more let me know.”  
“One las thing. When you helped us last time, did you know?”  
“About the baby?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yeah. Marita told me two days before. I understood what Mulder had always understood; the need to protect the ones you loved. I really have to get going.”  
He handed Scully a piece of paper with his number on it as he walked away. Skinner was shocked by what he just witnessed.  
“Did Alex Krycek say he had a daughter?”  
“Yes. Guess he really has changed. I have to get back to Mulder before the test. I’ll let him know what we were told after his test.”  
Scully and Skinner headed back inside. Scully headed into see Mulder just in time. The doctor was just setting everything up.  
“Scully, I really need to pee.”  
“I know. Soon. You just have to wait a little longer. You can do it.”  
“I can’t do it. I need to go soo bad. Please.”  
“Not yet, Mulder. The ultrasound is going to happen right now. It’ll be all over soon. I promise. Now, the doctor is going to put some gel on you to help with the test.”  
Just as the gel hit his skin, Mulder yelped.  
“It’s cold. Scully I can’t do this. I have to go.”  
“Mulder, the test is starting. You can do this. just breath with me. Focus on me.”  
Mulder took some slow deep breaths and tried to focus on Scully. The doctor started moving the wand over Mulder, getting good pictures and results. The doctor pressed harder on Mulder and he turned white.  
“Mulder?”  
“I can’t do this anymore. I need to go right now. I feel it happening.”  
“Stop for a minute. We need to let him go. Give me the urinal please.”  
A nurse handed it to Scully. She gave it to Mulder and as soon as it was near him, he released. The look on his face was of pure relief. Once he stopped, the test continued. He was antsy but he just wanted the test over with.  
“All done. Mr. Mulder. You can go clean up and then we’ll go over the test results.”  
Mulder had Scully help him to the bathroom where he cleaned up and used the bathroom. He walked out feeling unsure as to what was going to be said to him. The doctor explained that everything looked good as far as he could tell. The implant didn’t look like it was deep in his bladder or any other organs which was good. The doctor left after explaining everything leaving the two to discuss what to do next.  
“You never told me how your meeting went with the mystery man and Skinner.”  
“It proved informative.”  
“What did he say?”  
“He said that you have more then one implant and they could be taken out without causing cancer.”  
“And you trust him?”  
“I want to.”  
“Hold on. You want to? Who is this guy?”  
“Someone who helped us before. Before I tell you, I want you to stay calm.”  
“Scully? Who?”  
“Krycek.”  
“No. Scully. No.”  
“Mulder, he’s changed. He saved our son’s life. I know you don’t believe that but he has. I need you to trust me.”  
“How has he changed from the murdering bastard he is?”  
“For starters as I mentioned he saved our son. You know what that bastard wanted to do. He wanted to take our son. You believed him then and I believe him now. He understands what’s at stake here. He doesn’t want William to grow up without you.”  
“Why would he care?”  
“Because he’s a father himself?”  
“What?”  
“He’s a new father. His daughter Annika was just born. That’s how he knew you were here.”  
“Who?”  
“Marita. Apparently, she saw my mother and William two days ago. She told him. He wants to help Mulder. I saw him. He’s different. I think you should talk to him. See for yourself.”  
“I trust you and if you think what he says is true then it’s true. I just don’t trust him and I’m not ready to talk to him and pretend everything he did didn’t happen.”  
“I’m not asking you to forget everything he did. I’m just asking you to talk to him. Let him explain everything. I got the impression he wanted to see you. He asked how you were doing. I’m telling you, he’s different.”  
“Not ready for that. I’m ready for this to be over with. If we remove the implant that’s affecting my bladder, that’s surgery and I’d still have the stomach issues to deal with. Is there anyway we can hold off on that until we figure out the stomach thing? Do one surgery.”  
“I don’t know. Mulder, you are still having pains every time you use the restroom. I’d really like you to get that taken care of. You’ll feel soo much better.”  
“I get that and believe me, I’d really like to pee without biting my lip from the pain. It’s not going to be an easy surgery. Is it?”  
“Depends on if there is any damage to the inside of the organ and function. But, yes. It won’t be easy.”  
“And that thing that’s by my tip, will be gone too?”  
“I can’t see why not. Mulder, I want those things out of you too. All of them.”  
“How many?”  
“I don’t know. I think there’s at least two affecting your bladder and penis. I’m guessing there’s at least one more affecting your stomach.”  
“I… I don’t know what to think about this. I think I want to eat lunch now. I think it’s a salad today. Not exciting but beats toast or soup.”  
Mulder ate his salad, roll and fruit. Seems like a lot but the portions were small. Scully decided to go take a walk while he ate.  
“I’m going to stop in and see Marita while she’s here. I’ll be back.”  
Scully left and headed to the nurse’s desk to find out what room she was in. Once she had the information, she headed to the fifth floor and room 522. She knocked on the door and was told to enter.  
“Can I come in?”  
“Agent Scully, please come in. Alex told me he spoke to you regarding Agent Mulder.”  
“He did. He also informed me of the good news. Congratulations.”  
“Thank you. Umm Agent Scully could you give me a hand for a minute?”  
Krycek looked too Marita with a look of confusion on his face. Marita was quick to calm him.  
“It’s alright, Alex. Just stay with Annika. I’ll fine. You need a break.”  
Scully walked with Marita to the bathroom and went inside with her. A few minutes later, Scully exited the bathroom and walked over to where Krycek was sitting. He looked concerned.  
“She’s fine. She just had some questions and needed some help. Before you say anything, sometimes it’s easier to talk to a woman about certain things and I’ve dealt with what she’s dealing with now.”  
“She’s ok, though?”  
“Yes. Trust me like you want me to trust you.”  
“Ok. How’s he doing?”  
“Same. Test was good though.”  
“Did you tell him?”  
“About what you told me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I did. He didn’t exactly believe it especially when he heard it was you. But he trusts me.”  
“He always did.”  
Annika decided she wanted attention and started crying. Krycek picked her up and started soothing her.   
“She’s hungry. Mommy will be out in a minute to feed you.”  
Marita shuffled out of the bathroom and sat in the rocking chair. She was handed her daughter and quickly got to feeding her. Scully turned to look out the window giving her privacy.  
“Krycek?”  
“Alex. Just call me Alex, please.”  
“Ok. Alex. How many implants does he have?”  
“I don’t know for sure. I know he has a few. You found the ones in his abdomen.”  
“The notes we found at the Smoking Man’s weren’t very good. It seems new experiments were being conducted with new implants. These weren’t for tracking. They were for something different. We didn’t find that. We did find out that they can be removed safely. It seems these implants were just causing illness as if that was their sole purpose. I don’t understand why anyone would want to inflict that on anyone.”  
“It’s horrible. We’ve been trying to figure this out for soo long.”  
“When did this all start?”  
“Before William was born. It started off with very bad headaches and some vomiting. We thought it was stress. It stopped for a while but then it all came back. The headaches were soo bad he couldn’t stand them. He would get them then vomit. After that the stomach pains started where he couldn’t eat. He would just be able to make it to the bathroom to vomit. He keeps a bucket near him. He also has nightmares or flashbacks. What the hell did they do to him?”  
“The headaches are more likely a result of the brain surgery he had a few years ago. We know he had an illness he was suffering from before he was abducted. It could very well be the nightmares and stress.”  
“I know all this, Alex. What did they do to him when they cut his chest open? What they did to him when they strapped him into that chair with something between his legs? I need to know that stuff to help him.”  
“Alex. I’ll handle that. Experiments were done on others to gather genetic material. Now, I know you know all that. That program ended. Tests are no longer being done that way. These new experiments are of another level. They don’t understand what we are or how we work. We couldn’t find much but I have a theory.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“I believe they were trying to gain information on our workings. The implants are some kind of device not to collect data but to test their theories. The implants you mentioned in Mulder are causing pain. That might have been the goal. I know it doesn’t make much sense but it’s all I have.”  
“I understand. We’ve all been running around trying to figure this out. I appreciate it. At least we can take the implants out. I just need to convince him to do it. He wants to wait until we find out where the others are before removing them. I’m just afraid he won’t make it that long.”  
“Is he that bad, Scully?”  
“He has his good days and bad, Alex. His bad ones are bad. He’s scared. He’s losing hope. The baby is the only thing keeping him going. William is his lifeline of sorts. I don’t know what to do.”  
“Agent Scully, Agent Mulder is a strong man. He survived the alien virus he was infected with. He can beat this. You cured him before, you will do it again. You need to stay strong. Alex and I will help anyway we can.”  
“I can’t ask you for your help. You have Annika that needs you. You have already helped enough. I need to convince Mulder to do the right thing and not to give up.”  
“If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask.”  
“Thank you. Both of you.”  
Scully left the room and headed to grab a coffee before heading to Mulder. She hoped he ate, kept it down and was resting. He needed it. Scully got to the door of Mulder’s room and walked in.  
“Mulder, how was your salad?”  
“Scully.”  
She looked up and saw Mulder was white. She ran over to him in a flash.  
“What’s wrong? Talk to me.”  
He just doubled over in pain. Scully rubbed his arm to calm him. She held him and got him to take some deep breaths. He had tears in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. It took several minutes before he was able to move out of his ball.   
“Mulder, what happened?”  
“I don’t know. I was sitting here and I got really weak and dizzy. I was going to page the nurse but the pains started and I couldn’t move. You can in and saw the rest. I’m pretty sure I peed.”  
“It’s ok. We’ll get you cleaned up if you did.”  
“This was the worst pain in my life. I can’t do this anymore. I feel like my stuff is on fire. It hurts soo bad.”  
“Mulder, I think you need to have the surgery. Get the implant we found out. We can take out whatever we found in the tip of your penis.”  
“I don’t know if I can. Am I even strong enough for surgery?”  
“You can. I think it’s the best thing right now.”  
“If you think I can, I trust you. I need one thing before the surgery is scheduled.”  
“What do you need?”  
“Well, two things. I need to see William before the surgery.”  
“Of course. And?”  
“I’ll talk to him. Alone. But I’ll do it. I trust you and if you trust him, I trust him. Can you get him to come?”  
“I can.”  
“Never thought I’d say this but get me Krycek.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is more coming. This is only chapter one


End file.
